


【授翻】【竹村 x 女V】横渡冥河 Crossing the Styx

by die_Nachthexen



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: (that is eventually resolved), Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, May/December Relationship, Memory Loss, Older Man/Younger Woman, Post-Game, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 45,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Nachthexen/pseuds/die_Nachthexen
Summary: V的灵魂被从神舆转移进了一具新躯体，但她失去了所有的记忆。竹村负责照顾重生后的V，他把V带回了自己的公寓。两人背负着过去的阴影，同时也有了发展一段全新关系的可能
Relationships: Goro Takemura/Female V
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crossing the Styx](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261410) by [awerewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awerewolf/pseuds/awerewolf). 



> 我的辣鸡水平翻不出原文的美好……还请大家多多包涵

**年份：未知**

“竹村先生，您好，”电话另一头传来陌生人轻快悦耳的声音，“我们呼叫您，是因为您被列为了梅维斯·马奎斯小姐的联系人。”

“梅维斯·马奎斯……”竹村五郎在脑海中搜寻这个名字，试图弄明白为什么它听起来如此熟悉。

陌生人再次开口前，竹村听到电话那头有打字声。“她在我们的记录里还留有一个绰号，'V'。等等，我们是不是打错了？”

“V…”竹村艰难地吞了口唾沫。“你没打错，我就是她的——”他阻止自己说了下去。“我认识她，她没有活着的亲人了吗？”

“我不知道，先生。我只知道您是记录里她唯一的联系人。”

“我明白了，”顿了顿，竹村接着说，“她的灵魂印记出问题了？”

“不，没有，先生。恰恰相反，我们已经给她准备了一具能完全兼容的躯体，她的意识随时可以转移进去。现在我们只需要再处理一些文书。”

陌生人告诉他，“一旦她的意识被转移进了新躯体，我们就会把她交给您照顾。病人们常常会在意识转移过程中感到茫然无助，因此他们恢复健康需要一段时间。被交给您之后，她就不再需要任何医疗护理，但她需要您帮她搞清楚……她的新生活，这样说吧。如果您觉得自己做不到这些，可以让她继续留在我们的医疗中心。”

“我不认为这是明智之举，”竹村打断道，“她不太能适应医疗中心的环境。我可以照顾她。”

“太好了！我们会为您安排一个最方便的时间。您来接她的时候，我们也会给您进一步指示。”

* * *

**2061年**

看到梅维斯进门，秘书站了起来。“你的外公现在想见你，哦不对…”她停顿了一下，“马奎斯先生想要见你一面。”

捋顺裙摆上的褶皱时，梅维斯的手心已满是汗水。这条裙子是一个保姆帮她挑选的。看到她穿这条裙子时，梅维斯的外公十分生气，因为他觉得她穿着不得体。他曾经炒掉了一整支服务梅维斯的保姆队伍，只因为她们没给她梳好头发。梅维斯为此哭了很久，直到她的外公将她拉到一旁，提醒她为什么她有许多位保姆——为了防止她对其中一位产生依恋情绪。

“这些人不是你的姨妈，当然更不是你母亲，”他怒斥道，“她们只是佣人，佣人来了又走是很正常的事情。”

梅维斯握住门把手，稍稍使劲转动它，然后走进外公的办公室。

房间很大，站在落地窗边可以俯瞰整个城市。除了办公桌椅和一些绿植外，房间大部分都很空。梅维斯觉得她还挺喜欢这里，只是，她唯一一次进来是在遇到麻烦的时候。

“梅维斯，坐下。”她的外公指了指他对面的座位。梅维斯走过去，蜷缩进椅子里。她的腿悬空着，但她并不敢晃动双腿。她的外公向后靠住椅背，眉头紧蹙。他把桌上的一张照片推到她面前，“你知道那是谁吗？”

梅维斯身子前倾，瞥了一眼。照片上有她的外公，他正在和一个陌生男人握手。她指向照片上的外公，“那是你。”

外公叹了口气，手指扶住额头。“当然是我。这是谁？”他指了指。照片背景里还站着一些人，他指向看起来最年轻的一个。

“嗯……”梅维斯的手在裙摆里扭动，“我不知道。很抱歉，外公。”

“那个人，”外公用力敲了敲照片，“就是你的父亲。”

梅维斯难以置信地瞪大双眼。她看过很多张母亲的照片，外公把它们在房子里扔得到处都是。她已经不太记得母亲，但对母亲的脸印象很深。她喜欢母亲蓬松乌黑的头发，还有她笑起来的样子。梅维斯觉得，她的母亲就是她想象中母亲应有的样子。可是她从来没有见过她的父亲，人们甚至从没谈起过他。

外公面带怒容地将照片拿在手中，他看向照片的眼神让梅维斯心痛不已。“你父亲辜负了我的一番好意，他背叛了我曾经给他的一切。他利用了你母亲，还想把她从我身边夺走。”

梅维斯不知道该说什么，她真的不明白外公的话是什么意思。

“他走了，我保证他永远不会再回来，”外公扔下照片。“后来你出生了，我终究没能彻底抹掉他的痕迹。你母亲又得了重病，不得不离开家。是我抚养了你，一切都是我的功劳。”

他有些激动地指着自己，“我做这一切都是为了你母亲，我是为了莉亚。而我每天看着你，我看到了什么？”他的手指在照片上戳了几下，“我看到你父亲那张奸诈的脸。你继承了他那张会撒谎的嘴和那对冷漠的眼睛，看着你，我就觉得恶心。”

梅维斯不知道该怎样应答。她只知道的外公很生气，她遇到了大麻烦。想到外公多么讨厌她哭的样子，她努力不让自己在他面前哭出来。

“你身上没有你母亲的一点痕迹，一丁点都没有。我找了很久很久，始终没有发现。我再也不想看到你。”外公捡起那张照片，在手中揉成一团，扔进桌旁的垃圾桶。“我女儿已经死了，她死在了那家机构，这里没有她的任何遗存了。在我看来，她没有孩子。滚出我的视线！”

梅维斯慌忙地从椅子上站起来，冲向门口。她跑过秘书的办公桌，蹲在桌子后面，大口喘气。

“你的保姆一会儿就来接你。”朝梅维斯说完话，秘书又埋头处理她的工作。

几分钟后，梅维斯的保姆来到了她身边。她是个年长的女人，名叫凯蒂。梅维斯喜欢凯蒂触感柔软的双手。

凯蒂领着梅维斯走出大楼，坐上车。凯蒂解释即将发生的一切时，她的声音令梅维斯的耳朵嗡嗡作响。

“你应该去看医生，然后上飞机，明白了吗？”凯蒂的声音轻柔，“然而我不会带你去医生那里。你在听吗，梅薇？医生会让你忘记你外公，但我觉得你应该记住这一切。梅薇，看着我，拜托。”

梅维斯闻声抬头。车停了，他们到了机场外面。凯蒂往梅维斯手里塞了什么东西。梅维斯不知道那是什么，看起来像是录像带。“以前家里的一个保姆把它藏了起来，你外公并不知情。我发现了它，一直保存在身边。现在它是你的了。它是你母亲的遗物。”

“我不能和你一起走，会有其他人护送你。我不希望你忘记这里的一切，你有时间就看看这个吧。”

梅维斯抬起头来，“我们什么时候才能回家？”

凯蒂的脸因痛苦而扭曲，“哦，亲爱的，我真的很抱歉。”她抓住站在车另一边的梅维斯，把她拉进怀抱。她的手指轻抚梅维斯的发丝，“我真的非常抱歉，我不能再保护你了，尽管我非常非常想。”

* * *

**年份：未知**

即使闭着眼睛，V也能感觉到那些刺眼的光线。她用力眨了几下眼，抬手遮住眼睛。她感觉身子很重，整个世界都在摇晃。她在哪？阴影在房间里旋转，一个或许不能被称作声音的声音出现在她的脑海，朝她嘶吼一些她听不懂的东西。她感到呼吸困难。

不知谁的手把她粗暴地推到一边，她忍不住呕吐时，有人拿来了桶。她的头很晕，但疼痛在一点点减轻。她更加头昏眼花，意识却更加清晰。她身旁的阴影逐渐变成她能认得的东西。一个医生或者护士粗鲁地擦了擦她的嘴。

再次醒过来时，她在另一间屋子里，睡在另一张床上。医护人员在她身边走来走去，其中一位停在她脚边，动了动她的脚趾。

“你能感觉到吗？”她又戳了一下。

V点头，她的视线再次变得模糊。

又一次苏醒时，她被拉着坐了起来。她的嘴边有根吸管，有人命令她喝水。她轻啜一口，这时她才感觉到自己有多渴。深深吸了几大口后，她终于意识到她喝的是苹果汁。咽下最后一滴时，她剧烈地咳嗽起来，直到咳出了痰。

她看到自己被放进轮椅。门在她面前滑开，有人推着她走到外面。冰冷刺骨的风像鞭子一样抽打她裸露的双腿，天空灰蒙蒙的，还下着小雨。

小路前方站着一个衣着讲究的男人，他的双手交握在身前。V觉得自己好像认识他。

护士把她向前推了一点，然后和那个男人交谈。V竭尽全力保持清醒，维持着注意力。护士让那个男人在几页不同的东西上签了什么。

“她的意识已成功转移进新身体，”护士说，“她的记忆也被转移了，但需要一些时间去沉淀。”

“这是什么意思？”男人问。

“现在她不记得任何事情，即使记得，也只是一些零星片段，”护士解释道，“不过，她还是她自己。这一点常常给我们的病人造成极大的困扰，这也是为什么，她需要您的照顾。”

“但她不会记得我。”

护士在V身边俯下身子，轻轻握住她的肩，“马奎斯小姐，您认识这个男人吗？”

V眨眼，“是的……呃，我想我认识他。”

男人上前一步，“竹村五郎。你真的记得我吗？”

“五郎？”V皱了一下眉，额头上痛楚一闪而过。“呃，是的。”

护士拦住了她，“马奎斯小姐，拜托。不要再给自己更多负担，先休息吧。”

V点了点头，护士与竹村继续他们的谈话。

“一开始进展会很慢，但她最终会记起所有的事情，”护士解释道，“温和的提醒和熟悉的环境有助于她恢复，强行加快进度只会给她带来更多痛苦与压力。”

竹村点头。

V看到自己被带进一辆车，是竹村在开车。她突然感觉有点恶心，双手也失去了知觉。

“我怎么了？”她问。

竹村的视线没有离开路面，“你体内的麻药和止痛药还在起作用。我会带你去我家，你在那里可以好好休息。”

她呆呆望着窗外的景色，感觉自己已完全迷失，“我们在哪？”

“高松市，”竹村答，“我们在日本。如果我早点知道你的记忆会是现在这个样子，我就会把你放在夜之城。”

“夜之城……”

“是的。据我所知，你在那里度过了一生。”

她内心深处觉得这不是真的，但她也不知道真相。她转向竹村，对他眨了眨眼睛，“我们是朋友吗？”

他略带悲伤地笑了笑，“是的。”

他们不一会儿就到了竹村的住所。竹村握住V的手臂，扶着她上楼梯。他住在一间公寓里，房间比V想象中要小一些，但她也不能确定自己原本预期的是什么样子。无论如何，这是一间不错的公寓，里面已经有了一间专门为她准备的客房。

竹村把V扶到床边，然后有些尴尬地站在一旁，看着V用毯子裹紧自己。“我会找人来帮忙的，”他告诉她，“一个护士或者……我也不确定。我没有料到会是这样，也没有人告诉我。我以为你的状态会更好一些。”

“我生病了吗？”

“不，没有！”他向她保证。想了想，他接着说，“曾经是，但你现在已经不再生病了。”

“噢，”V靠在枕头上，闭上眼睛。竹村还说了些什么，她没有听清。另一个声音在她耳后跳动，时而安静时而响亮，如同大海的咆哮。

（未完待续）


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开始发糖咯！

**2077年**

“你知道吗？有时候你会让我想起杰克。”

竹村放下手中的双筒望远镜，看向身旁的V，“那个和你一起洗劫了绀碧大厦的朋友？”

“是啊，那个家伙，”V点头道。她坐在围栏上，双腿垂在一边，就像他们在荒坂山车游行现场做侦查时那样。“不要误会我的意思——你们当然有很多不同，我甚至不能确定他是否会喜欢你。杰克曾经很‘信任’大公司，‘信任’到他随时可以给它们致命一击，但他还是被……”

竹村挠了挠下巴，“我们在哪些方面很像？”

“嗯，首先是食物，”V微微点头，“杰克是个身板结实的家伙，他超级喜欢健身，怎么吃都吃不饱。他没有你这么挑剔，但你们都对吃的很着迷。”

竹村看起来有些尴尬，“我对食物没有那么着迷。”

“你多少有一点吧，”V得意地笑了。“这也不是全部。杰克是个很有意思的人，这一点上你们完全不同，他经常和人开玩笑。他很擅长假装得比真正的他更阳光一些，他还有另一面。我觉得我是对这一点认识最深刻的人……”

V脸上的笑容消失了，她咬了咬嘴唇，“他可以很快就变得严肃。只要他想，他也能变得很吓人，但他从来没有吓过我。他不愿看到无辜的人受到伤害，也不喜欢一切非正义的事情，他不会对这些视而不见。你是不知道，我们有多少次身陷险境，都是因为杰克要去教训那些殴打性偶或者抢劫老人的人渣……”

“听起来他是个可敬的人，”竹村肯定道，“但我还是看不出我们之间有什么相似之处。”

“大概因为你们身上都有的那种'对立面'吧，我猜。”V耸了耸肩，拔掉一片脱落的指甲油，“每个人都觉得杰克是个有趣的家伙，但我是为数不多能看出他黑暗面的人之一。至于你，人们都看到黑暗之处，我很荣幸能看出你的光明面。”

竹村皱着眉，有些挣扎地说，“我也可以很有趣。”

“真的吗？你上次和朋友出去喝酒是什么时候？”

竹村眉头皱得更紧，“我…我不太记得了。”

“啊哈，那你上次约会是什么时候？或者去看电影？”她朝他笑了笑。“ 上次有人对你说了有我今天说的一半多的话，而你没有把他们的头像足球一样踢爆是什么时候？”

竹村看到另一辆卡车驶入工业园，“我知道你想说什么。”

“我们是朋友，五郎，承认这一点也无妨。”

竹村又举起了望远镜。她说承认也无妨，但那确实可能会伤到他。考虑到他们所处的危险境地，他们中的任一个随时有可能被杀死，失去一个重要的朋友……他曾有过这样的经历，她也一样。那会带来无尽的伤痛……

* * *

**年份：未知**

V变得不像她自己了，她不再是竹村记忆中的那个女人。她很安静，总是看起来茫然无助，整日像幽灵一样在公寓里游荡。有时候竹村会想，她是不是真的是一个幽灵——因为他没能真正帮助到她而来纠缠他。

她变得太不像自己，以至于他必须把公寓里所有的镜子断电。哪怕看一眼自己的样子，她都会异常惊恐。现在最好避免让她看到这一切。

荒坂的科学家们成功地克隆了V的身体。他们告诉竹村，V的表现型实在太过特殊，克隆是唯一的选择。而且，克隆出的只能是她的初始状态。她一生中对自己身体做的所有改造，都被完全地抹去了。她的纹身消失了，身上的疤痕不见了，所有义体改造也都不在了。最令人惋惜的是她的眼睛和头发。她之前的歧路司义眼是紫罗兰色的， 还有她最引入瞩目的亮粉色头发。竹村第一次见到她时，觉得她的头发有些过于招摇。然而，时间久了，他发现自己总是不自觉地在人群中寻找那一抹亮粉色，看到她后，他会感到莫名欣慰。可惜她的粉色头发不是天生的，她的新身体有着棕色头发和深灰色的眼眸。

竹村在家里找了很久很久，好在最后终于找到了一张V的照片——或者说，过去的她。这张照片是她发给他的，她本来想捉弄他，逗他开心。他曾经不小心给她发过一张自拍，当时他正在研究为什么他手中设备的界面没有出现在他义眼的界面上。V的自拍不是因为笨拙而得到的意外之作，也不像竹村发的那张那么模糊。照片里V躺在床上，她的发丝如扇子般铺开，竹村可以看到垫在她脑袋下面的枕头。这一切没有什么暗示意味，她只是咧着嘴笑，古灵精怪地朝他比了一个“V”的手势。

竹村不知道为什么自己还留着这张照片。他清理了大部分信息和文件，试图尽可能少地留下痕迹，以免被人追踪。但他也保留了一些，这张照片就是其中之一。

他觉得也许这张照片能让V看看她以前的样子。当他把照片放到数据板上，展示给她时，她一动不动地盯着照片看了好几个小时。他不知道自己是帮了她，还是把一切搞得更糟。

竹村有天半夜醒来，发现V在他的房间里。几乎要伸手去拿藏在身边的枪时，他发现那个隐于黑暗中的轮廓是她。V扔掉了她在医疗中心时穿的衣服，她也还没来得及出去买身新的。竹村找了几件衣服给她，他实在不知道她想穿什么。V现在穿的这身睡衣又长又老土，但竹村不太好意思再给她穿他的其他衣服。她站在黑暗里，看起来真的像一个幽灵。

“V？”竹村坐起来，把被子拉到一边，“你还好吗？”

V指了指门外，“你的厨房里有人。”

听到V的话，竹村拿起了枪。他让V呆在他的房间里，但V没有听——近期她做出的第一个很有过去她的风格的决定。竹村拉开手枪的保险栓，确保走到走廊尽头时才会扣动扳机。即使是不怎么熟悉武器的人，也不会弄错拉动枪栓的声音。对竹村来说，这意味着枪膛里有一发实弹，他可以在任何时候开火——但对那个不速之客来说，这个声音暗示着他要么快点逃命，要么随时准备好自卫。

竹村举着枪，转弯走进厨房。厨房里空无一人。他瞥了一眼客厅，那边也没有什么人影。

V有些拘谨地拖着脚走在他身后，“他在向窗外看。”竹村转眼望向窗外高松市的夜景。

“他长什么样子？”竹村问。

“脸色苍白，黑头发，深色眼睛……”她的声音越来越小。

“V，我们在日本，这里的很多人都很符合你的描述。”

她咬了咬嘴唇，“他个子很高，没有纹身或者别的什么东西。呃，他——“她忽然伸手抓住自己的额头。

竹村拉上枪的保险栓，把枪放在厨柜上。他找到了一些止痛药，把药和冰箱里的冰水一起递给了V。

“也许是一段记忆？”他提示道，“或者只是一个梦？”

V吃了几片药，她的手指仍然紧紧握着眉骨，“可能吧，我也不知道。我只觉得我并不怕他。”

“那你为什么要告诉我他的事？”这个问题没有指责的意味，更多是出于好奇。

“这是你的地盘，”她用显而易见的口吻说道，“谁可以待在这，谁不能，你最有发言权。”

他们击了一下掌后，他问道，“睡不着的这几个小时里，你都在干什么？”

V伸手捋了捋她的头发，这个动作也让竹村想起了从前的她。“有时候我入睡很困难，就像长了疹子一样浑身难受，但我又没有真的感觉身上很痒。我不知道……总感觉我应该做一些事情，但我就是没有在做。”

竹村思考了片刻，“你有试过看电视或者读些新闻吗？”

“哦，不，还没有……”V摇了摇头。“我知道这里有一道鸿沟……”竹村等着她解释，她慢吞吞地说道，“我有一段过去。我知道它在那，但我就是想不起来，不，我还零星记得一点东西。比如说，小时候的事情什么的。接着是……一片漆黑，无尽的虚空。然后就是我之前待的那里，你接走我的那个地方。”

“这和看电视或者读新闻有什么关系？”

“我不知道在那片虚空里停留了多久。我担心我一旦知道了，就会很快想起一切。想起在那个医疗中心度过的每分每秒，想起更早更漫长的时光。”

竹村知道V说的是神舆。除了荒坂三郎以外，他还认识几个通过灵魂印记转生的人，他们从未说起过在神舆里是什么样子。竹村猜测他们不记得任何事情，对他们来说神舆只是一个名字，在里面就像美美地睡了一觉。但据她所说……保存在神舆里的灵魂依然有着某种程度的意识——这听起来简直像种酷刑。

"最终，我想一切都会好起来的，“竹村把手搭在V的肩上，试图安慰她。

“这话你说过好多次了，但我还是感觉好茫然……”V连连摇头。

“那张照片上的女人——她会是我吗？或者说，我们只是长得一模一样？”

竹村仔细思考接下来该说什么。他还没有告诉V，她的灵魂被储存后，又被转移进了一具新身体。她似乎还没有完全消化最近发生的一切，硬塞给她更多信息只会让她的状况更加危险。他也还没怎么给她讲过去的事情。和他聊过的医学专家建议，与其被告知一切，不如让她自己恢复记忆。但是，就像任何一个处于她这种情况的人一样，她有无穷无尽的问题，他不知道该如何回答。

“她是你，也不是你，”竹村斟酌道，“我想这是个哲学问题。我们都还是以前的自己吗？我和昨天的我是同一个人吗？”

“别忽悠我了，”V皱起眉头。

“我不是这个意思，”竹村摇头道。“那个女人是V，你也是V。终有一天，你会发现真正的自己。我是来帮助你的。”

V做了个鬼脸，用指甲敲打大理石台面。“非常感谢。谢谢你，真的。我真不敢想，没有你的话我会在哪里。”

他很想像以前一样嘲弄她几句。他想告诉她，没有他，她就会被埋在暗无天日的垃圾堆里，直到变成一堆恶心的白骨和零件。可是没有她，他早就会被荒坂赖宣的亲信处死，紧接着赖宣的人就会从他的尸体里攫取大量情报。他没有说这些，而是提出要带她回去睡觉。

早上竹村去荒坂公司上班，V被一个人留在了家里。只要她想，她随时可以出门，竹村说。他给了她一部能和她的义眼连接起来的手机，还告诉她，如果她需要什么就给他发短信。V现在还没有离开公寓的想法。然而，给她一部能联系到他的手机，可能是一个错误的决定。

V (10:47AM):

你把杯子放在哪了？

V (10:50AM):

好吧我找到了…

V (1:12PM):

可以借双你的袜子吗？我快被冻死了，我现在只有一双袜子 :<

竹村 (1:15PM):

它们在我卧室，柜子左下角的抽屉里。你想要多少就拿多少。你也可以把房间温度调高，让自己感觉舒服一点

V (1:16PM):

我不会乱动你的温控器，毕竟这是你家

竹村 (1:19PM):

你是我的客人，别委屈了自己

V (1:19PM):

我只要袜子就好，谢谢你

V (1:21PM):

顺便，很抱歉在你工作的时候打扰

V (1:21PM):

Shit，我猜给你发短信道歉会更打扰你

V (1:21PM):

如果你很忙的话，直接忽略我就好

V迅速关掉消息界面，试图做点什么让自己忙起来。她走进竹村的房间，呆呆地站在门口。房间不是一尘不染，但对于一个独居的单身男人来说，已经算是非常整洁了。床单被扔在床垫上，看起来是他起床后匆匆整理的。矮柜顶上堆满了各种杂志，多数都和武器有关。她蹲下身子，从他指的抽屉里取出一双白袜子。她没有进一步检视他的房间，因为她觉得自己好像在侵犯他的隐私。

V回到了她的客房，把竹村的袜子套在她从医疗中心穿回来的那双旧袜子上。躺在床上，她把自己塞进被子，打开了一些老电影看。她的眼角出现了一个光点，她打开了它。

竹村 (1:45PM):

我正在找一个能帮你更好地恢复的人。你想要男人还是女人？

V (1:45PM):

就像，护士之类的吗？

竹村 (1:45PM):

对，你有什么偏好吗？我知道有时候女性和其他女性在一起会更舒服，但我不想自作主张

V (1:46PM):

你真是太好了！我没有什么偏好。只要那个人不是个混蛋就好，我想

竹村 (1:46PM):

啊，很不幸，我只会选混蛋来负责这个职位，我马上把名单扔给你

V (1:46PM):

你会把事情搞砸的

V (1:47PM):

这个公寓里有两个混蛋就足够了

竹村 (1:47PM):

:)

V再次关掉消息界面，对自己轻轻一笑。电影还在放着，但她的注意力已不在它上面。相反，她拿起身旁的数据板，又调出了那张照片。照片上有那个粉头发女人，那个本来是她的女人。

那个女人的眼睛很亮，她看起来……很开心。V觉得她几乎从来没有感受过那种快乐。谁拍的这张照片？竹村是怎么拿到它的？是他拍的吗？是她发给他的吗？

V若有所思地咬了咬嘴唇。竹村说他们是朋友，她确实感觉他们像是朋友。和他在一起她觉得很舒服，但她也要尊重他的个人空间和隐私。他很体贴，对她很好。朋友之间会像粉头发女人那样拍照吗？朋友之间会用那种眼神看着彼此吗？她不是第一次想知道，竹村是否完全坦诚了他们之间的关系。她在脑海中搜寻了很久，但只有头痛欲裂的感觉提醒着她，她真的忘记了过去的一切。

（未完待续）


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本章又名：震惊！竹村居然看到了正在洗澡的V（大雾）  
> *这一章超级长，粗略beta了一遍但可能还有译得不到位的地方，请见谅

**2077年**

“五郎，我可以问你个严肃的问题吗？”

竹村从桌上抬起头来。两人躲藏在竹村的公寓里，身边散落着和荒坂公司祭典有关的图片。他们在规划最佳行动路线。这是一个漫长的夜晚，两人都感到头晕眼花，筋疲力尽。

“我找不出拒绝的理由，”竹村向后靠在沙发上，他“搬进来”时沙发就已经在这里了。他尽了最大努力把它打扫干净，但还是有一些顽固的污垢怎么都清理不掉，和夜之城里的大多数东西一样。

V的双腿交叠着，她的脚尖因为紧张而微微晃动。通常情况下，竹村会让她在房间里脱掉鞋子，但在这里不行，因为有可能会踩到生锈的钉子。“如果荒坂赖宣现在出现在你面前，你会怎么做？”

竹村抿紧了嘴唇，“我会杀了他。”

“就这样吗？”她松开双腿，身子前倾，“就算做出了那样的事情，他也还是荒坂三郎的儿子。”

“这一点让他的罪行更加不可饶恕。杀了自己的亲生父亲——我实在无法理解，”竹村摇头道，“我知道他们之间的关系很糟糕，他们一直都理念不合。但杀掉自己的父亲……？”

V深深看了他一眼，“你知道的，我们还没有真正说起过这件事情。”

“说什么？”

“荒坂三郎的死。你知道我见证了那一幕，却从来没有问过我。”竹村盯着脚下的地面，然后抬眼望向她，“那就告诉我吧，告诉我那天发生的一切。”

V舔了舔嘴唇，开口道，“我当时躲在房间中间的那个大柱子里，近距离见证了当时的场面。”

竹村嘲讽地笑了笑，“我知道。你和你的同伴把指纹留得到处都是，我甚至还发现了一缕你的粉色头发。”

“是啊，那是我们的第一个大单子。现在回想，我才意识到，我、杰克、T-bug当时注定要失败。总之，现在说什么都没用了……”她接着说，“你和那个该死的金属大块头走后，荒坂赖宣就开始和他老爹争吵。他们说的是日语，我的内置翻译器不太能跟得上他们的速度。”V看起来有些紧张不安，不停地揪脱落的指甲油，“我能看出来，荒坂三郎当时气坏了。他没有提高声音，但也到了发怒的边缘。一直是赖宣在大声喊叫，就像笼中困兽一样疯狂。我不太能想得起他的原话，但还记得是什么让他彻底失控……”

V的眼神紧张地扫视四周。“继续，”竹村催促道。

“荒坂三郎说，他很庆幸荒坂赖宣的母亲早就去世了，她不用亲眼看到他成了怎样的一个废物。”

竹村叹气道，“荒坂大人明白如何让说出的话比最锋利的刀刃还要伤人。我希望他不会有那样对我的一天……”

V摇了摇头，“那是他们家的破事。我想荒坂三郎恐怕也没有想到，他儿子会对他下那样的手。尤其是事情发生时，他似乎很震惊。她感慨道，“荒坂赖宣朝他扑过去，瞪眼勒住他的脖子，把他撞在后面藏着我和杰克的那块玻璃上。我想我这辈子都没这么害怕过，直到我他妈被人一枪打中了脑袋。荒坂赖宣这事有一点让我特别难过。当然，我不是荒坂三郎的头号粉丝——这个称号早就成了你的专属，”听到这句话竹村翻了个白眼。V接着说，“可是，操……”

“是什么，V？”竹村不确定他是否真的想知道答案，但还是问出了口。“荒坂三郎从没还过手，他没有反抗过。他没有试图推开赖宣，而只是……抱着他。V不停地抠手指，直到破皮流血，“中间荒坂赖宣停顿了一下，松开了荒坂三郎。我想荒坂赖宣很清楚他在做什么，也意识到了应该继续下去，因为他已经没法回头了。荒坂三郎抓住荒坂赖宣，抚摸他的脸颊，然后赖宣就杀了他。上帝啊，那个时候荒坂三郎再也不是高高在上的皇帝，也不是这个世界上最有权势的人。他只是个被自己该死的儿子杀害的父亲。”

竹村站起来，快步走到窗边，猛地推开窗户。夜晚的微风拂过他的脸庞，他试图平息自己的一腔怒火。他能感到，V从身后小心地走向他。

“就这件事能带来的好处而言，我觉得这不在荒坂赖宣的计划之内。我的意思是，这个计划简直糟透了，”V说，“他似乎只是——控制不住自己的愤怒。我不知道他们父子间发生的所有事情，但能看出他恨透了他父亲。做完这一切后，他又看起来很愧疚。”

竹村努力让自己的声音保持平稳，“当你的行为造成了这么严重的伤害时，内疚之情没有什么用。如果他现在出现在我面前，我会杀了他。我会像他杀死他父亲时那样掐死他。”

“五郎，你有孩子吗？”

竹村转向V，对她的问题感到有些惊讶。

“不，我没有。怎么了？”

“我也没有，”V向前一步，“但是我对亲子关系了解得挺多。我听说过好的父母，也听说过不好的。我见过不称职的父母怎样努力变好，也见过原本称职的父母最后变得恶劣不堪，还有那些不得不成为父母的人。我不知道荒坂三郎是什么样的父亲，也不知道有孩子是什么感觉。但是我猜，假如荒坂三郎在这里，他不会允许你杀掉他儿子。”

竹村厉声说道，“可是他不在这里，而且荒坂赖宣就是凶手！你想否认什么是真正的正义吗？你会原谅荒坂赖宣的弑父之罪？”

V的眼神坚定又明亮，她说话时声音平稳，毫不退缩，“不，我不会。但是你想想，五郎，你认为有人会觉得你杀死荒坂赖宣就是无罪吗？就算荒坂华子承认荒坂赖宣是杀死她父亲的凶手，你觉得杀了一位荒坂家族成员的你会被完全原谅吗？”

“如果你是我，你会怎么做？”

“我会给那个狗日的家伙来一枪，然后跑掉，”V伸手比划了一下，“我会让他干净利落地死去，出于对这个‘大人物’的尊重”

竹村笑了，“你会逃到哪里？”

“我也不知道，一个至少不太容易被荒坂的刺客追踪到的地方，”V耸了耸肩。“我明白复仇是什么滋味，相信我。你看到我从那个垃圾堆里爬出来时，我在试图回到德克斯特·德肖恩身边，但你为我报了仇。”她的眼神里好像有什么改变了，“也许，等时机成熟后，让我帮你了结这一切。”

竹村挑眉，“你说什么？”

“我说，你不是想杀荒坂赖宣，让我来干这件脏活吧，”V紧紧盯着竹村，“我的双手已经沾满罪恶，而且我也没和那个家伙打过交道。我已经算是个死人了，也不需要什么救赎。如果你想让他死，我就替你杀了他。这是我们间的最后一笔交易，你也不用给我支付报酬。”

竹村的眼神在V脸上来回扫视。她是在虚张声势、嘲笑他吗？这算什么？V的眼神坚定，嘴唇紧紧抿着。她的呼吸平稳均匀，头发披散在肩头。他不禁想，那些发丝落在他指间会是什么感觉。

想到这里，他从她身上移开眼神。注意到她的表情，他试图重回他们的话题，“我们必须先和华子小姐谈谈，事情如何推进，还要看她的意思。”

V把一只手垫在身后，“如果她把我们一脚踢开，再杀掉我们呢？”

“那我们就要另想办法。”

* * *

**年份：未知**

荒坂三郎十分看重忠诚，恰好竹村也极为忠心。即使义体被停用，被迫离开荒坂，不止一次被荒坂派来的刺客追杀，他也始终忠于那个把他从千叶县11区的贫民窟里救出来的人。正因为这一点，竹村被允许继续担任荒坂三郎的保镖，尽管他只是众多保镖中的一员。

荒坂三郎在夜之城遇害，又借他儿子的尸体还魂的消息在外界引起了轩然大波，因此他雇佣了一整支安保队伍整天形影不离地跟着他。他也从不在一个地方久留，除了他在东京郊外的家。

高松市正在成为荒坂公司的一个重要基地，这也是为什么竹村会被调往那里。只要荒坂三郎去高松市处理事情，竹村就要去保障他的安全。荒坂三郎参加各种商务应酬时，竹村会在市内新成立的安保基地里监督所有荒坂家族成员的安全。

竹村并不能完全适应这一变化，但他并从未质疑过荒坂三郎的智慧。小田对这种变化最不满。荒坂华子也得到了一整支安保队伍，虽然小田也是其中一员，但他并不直接负责她的安全。这是对他在多年前的祭典中没有保护好华子小姐的惩罚，仅仅是一个很轻的惩罚，但给他造成了很大伤害。

竹村眼角弹出了一条警报，是荒坂三郎无声的召唤。他的位置距离荒坂三郎的办公室不远，看到消息后，他立即出发去找他。荒坂三郎的召唤并不常见，但也不算罕见。晚些回他的消息，或者干脆置之不理，都是极其愚蠢的行为。

和田功【注1】站在门外。他和竹村是同龄人，不过直到多年前竹村开始担任荒坂三郎的保镖时他们才认识。和田功担任荒坂三郎的贴身保镖已有很长一段时间，显然他对这个位置觊觎已久。正因如此，他和竹村的关系一直不太好。由于荒坂三郎死后他一直对荒坂华子忠心耿耿，和田功最近才被荒坂三郎提拔到了更高的职位。

和田瞪了竹村一眼。他有着和很多荒坂员工同款的银色光学义眼，两条手臂都换成了有着哑光黑色漆面的铬合金。和竹村一样，他的脖子上也有印着荒坂公司标志的机械装置。除此之外，他还装备了一张形状像沙漏的烟灰色防护面板。

“什么事？”和田问，他的双臂交叠于身前。

“我是被荒坂大人召唤来的。”

未等和田答话，竹村直接走进了办公室。

荒坂三郎的办公室还是老样子，他不是一个喜欢变化的人。他坐在办公桌前，没有抬头，用手指在数据板上潦草地写着什么。

“竹村。”听到荒坂三郎用赖宣的声音说话，竹村仍觉得很不和谐。

“坐吧。”

竹村试图平复自己不断加快的心率，被要求坐下来意味着一场严肃的谈话。

尽管不是第一次见到这个样子的荒坂三郎，但竹村还是会震惊于荒坂赖宣和他父亲长得有多像。他猜测，两人之间的相似程度让三郎的复活容易了不少。与其说荒坂三郎借着儿子的身体重生，不如说他重新进入了自己年轻时的身体。过去的这些年里，荒坂赖宣的身体衰老了一些，这具身体也因此和荒坂三郎更加相衬。衣服，新眼镜……竹村从没见过打扮得这么年轻的荒坂三郎，他觉得他年轻时一定就是这个样子。

“你的那个贼怎么样了？”竹村坐在对面的椅子上时，荒坂三郎问道。

竹村惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，“新身体和她磨合得很好，我暂时没看到任何排异反应。然而，她的精神状况有些令人担心。”

荒坂三郎身子前倾了一些，双手交叉，“什么意思？”

“她不记得任何事情了。她还是她自己，她的人格也完好无损，但是失去了记忆。就像是，一部分的她也跟着消失了。 ”

“嗯……”荒坂三郎的额头抵住双手，“一个人如果没了记忆——让他之所以是他自己的东西，他真的还是原本的他吗？”

竹村感到更加惊讶了，“荒坂大人？”

荒坂三郎摆了摆手，“只是随口一问罢了。”他接着说，“我读了关于她的报告，我们的医学专家相信她最终会恢复所有记忆。”

“是，”竹村点头道，“她很快会回来做个健康检查，我也在考虑找个人帮忙，在我不在家的时候帮忙照顾她。”

“在科研部的实习生里找找看，”荒坂三郎建议道，“我们这里不缺实习生，这些新人也都急着快点做出些名堂。”

“这是个很好的建议，谢谢您。”竹村深深鞠了一躬。

“我很好奇这件事会发展成什么样子，”荒坂三郎向后靠住椅背，“你也很清楚，她的前景很不明朗。如果她最终能完全康复，会对荒坂的未来有很大帮助。”

“我明白。”

荒坂三郎眼镜后的双眼突然变得幽深，竹村感到冷汗顺着他的后背淌下。“竹村，我知道你有一些……私人情感，你最好记住这一切都是你的主意。你明白我的意思吗？”

竹村尽力让声音保持平稳，“是的，荒坂大人。”

荒坂三郎点头，“很好。找到合适的实习生后，你就可以回家了，我想我已经处理完今天的事情了。”

竹村再次深深鞠躬。

“还有一件事，”荒坂三郎拿起数据板，没有看向竹村，“我最近想回一次在东京的驻地，你跟我一起去，也要带上她。”

竹村离开办公室时，和田没说什么，他甚至没有看竹村一眼。对于这一点，竹村很是感激。

他乘坐电梯来到科研部所在的楼层。科研部是荒坂公司扩张最快的部门之一，在荒坂塔内外都有研究中心。最重要的资料都储存在地下，封存在一个能阻挡黑客入侵或者其他形式网络攻击的特殊储存系统里。

发生Relic被盗的事故后，这些年来，公司的安保已经严密到令人窒息的地步。

走出电梯时，竹村看到一群实习生挤在一张小桌前，为了抢一盘饼干几乎要打起来。旁边的一扇玻璃门前，一个年长的女人正在训斥一个年轻女子，后者羞愧地垂下了头。

“我带你来这个地方，不是为了让你给我难堪的，”年长女人说。她的声音有些大，“记住，你在这里的所作所为都会直接反映到我身上。”

“是的，妈妈，我明白，”年轻女子的视线没有离开地面。年长女人点了点头，她走向电梯时看都没看站在一旁的竹村。

“遇到麻烦了？”竹村绅士地问。

“噢，我——”年轻女子抬起头来，迅速眨了眨眼，“是您，您是——竹村先生！”她快速鞠了一躬，“您在科研部忙什么？”

“我想找个人帮忙，荒坂大人说这里会有合适人选。”

她的神色缓和了一些，“帮您做什么？我也许能帮上忙。”

“有个‘拯救你的灵魂’项目出来的病人——是我一位刚被转移进新身体的朋友。她在恢复期间遇到了一些麻烦，我每天要来公司上班，不怎么有时间照顾她。”

竹村进一步解释道，“我希望能找到熟悉这个项目的人来照顾她，帮她一点点恢复，密切监视她的状况。”

“我可以帮忙！”她抓住领子，按捺下激动的心情，“我是说——我知道该怎么做，如果您愿意考虑我。”她停顿了一下，“我是原梢恵【注2】。”

“很高兴认识你，”竹村思考了片刻。原梢惠很年轻，甚至比V年龄还小，如果他没猜错的话。根据对她性格的一点了解，他觉得她会和V相处得很好，尤其是看到她被训斥时的样子后。比起她的资历，他更关注她与V相处的能力。他相信荒坂公司不会录用一个什么都不懂的实习生。

“如果我雇了你，在我朋友彻底恢复之前，你都不用再来这边实习了。我会为你的服务支付报酬。”竹村解释道，原梢惠边听边点头。

“你同意这个安排吗？”

“当然。”

竹村微微笑了笑，“那就从明天开始吧。我会把公寓的信息发给你，我朋友一直住在那里。公寓归荒坂所有，所以就在这附近。1098号公寓，你知道怎么找吗？”

接收信息时，原的眼睛里闪过一道亮光，“我和我妈妈也住在那栋公寓楼，只不过在另一层。我知道它在哪。”

“很好，”竹村看出原穿着这双鞋子似乎很不舒服，“你可以穿得休闲一些，我想我的朋友不会介意。”

“你的朋友叫什么名字？”

"V。”

竹村很快赶回了他的公寓。这栋楼归荒坂公司所有，由公司出租给员工使用。公司不要求员工必须住在公寓，但有很多人因为通勤方便住在这里。公寓最上面几层是为公司高级职员准备的，竹村住在靠近顶层的地方。

走回家时，竹村注意到他的视野角落有几个消息提醒。去见荒坂三郎的时候，为了不分心，他转到了“请勿打扰”模式。意识到自己忘了打开消息提示，他立刻点进那几条未读的消息。

**V (9:12PM):**

嘿，你在吗？

**V (9:15PM）**

我明白你很忙，我知道你在工作。我只是觉得不太舒服

**V (9:25PM):**

我感觉糟透了，我的头越来越疼，我吃了几片止痛药但全都吐了出来。不知道冲个澡能不能让我清醒一点

竹村迅速打出了自己的回复——

**竹村 (10:02PM):**

你还好吗？我现在就回家

竹村加快了脚步，等着脑海里响起“叮”的提示音。他走到公寓大门口，扫描手掌解锁，跑进电梯，始终没有收到回音。电梯像蜗牛一样慢吞吞地爬到顶楼，电梯门还没有完全打开时，他就冲了出去。

打开房门后，他喊了一声，“V？”还是没有回应。公寓里只有一间浴室，竹村飞快地冲了进去。花洒还在哗哗地响着，他在门口犹豫了一下，敲了敲门。

“V？你还好吗？”V没有回答，他敲得更响了一些，“V？”

他又等了一会儿才推开了浴室的门。V没有锁门。

V顺着墙壁溜了下去，斜靠着花洒对面的墙壁。看得出她本想坐下来休息，不料却陷入了昏迷。

花洒里的水很冷。竹村迅速关掉花洒，找来浴巾裹住V chi^ ^luo的身子，然后把她抱起来。她身上又湿又冷，完全失去了知觉。他意识到必须让她身上干燥温暖一些。他又找来一条毛巾，挤了挤她头发上的水。擦干V身上的水时，竹村尽了最大努力尊重她的隐私。

竹村用一条干浴巾裹住V，抱着她走向沙发。他取来一条毛毯把她包起来，然后把她放在沙发上。

他坐在沙发旁边的椅子上。他的衬衫和裤子都湿透了，但他暂时没有心思更换。他一直看着V的脸，看她是否有所好转。

他不知道过了多长时间，直到另一条信息提示把他的思绪拉回现实。

**赫尔曼 (10:34PM):**

我听说她活过来了

竹村皱了皱眉头。他从来都不喜欢和赫尔曼打交道，自从帮助荒坂华子借他哥哥的身体找回父亲后，他就一直避免和赫尔曼产生任何交集。

**赫尔曼 (10:36PM):**

你在公寓里吗？我想去看看她

竹村的眉头皱得更深，他看了看依旧昏迷不醒的V。

**竹村 (10:36PM):**

现在不行

**赫尔曼(10:36PM):**

我保证不会花很长时间，我只想和她聊聊

**竹村 (10:37PM):.**

她今天不太舒服，即使我同意你见她，我也不知道她有没有力气和你说话

**赫尔曼 (10:37PM):**

或许我可以帮到她

竹村握紧了双拳，他思考了一下。

**竹村(10:39PM):**

好吧

赫尔曼应该早就在路上了，因为没过多久他就敲响了竹村家的门。竹村离开V，去给赫尔曼开门。

看到躺在沙发上的V，赫尔曼停顿了一下，转身走向竹村。

“这是什么时候的事？”

“我不知道。她给我发信息时我还在荒坂公司，她说她感觉不舒服。回到家后，我就发现她这样躺在浴室里。”竹村扫了一眼信息界面，看了看时间，“是三十分钟以前。”

赫尔曼在V身旁弯下腰。他拉开她的眼皮看了看，检查了她的脉搏。他坐在不远处的茶几边，思考时手指抵住嘴唇。“她还活着，她的脉搏很稳，就是身上很冷。”他敲了敲手指，“我想试试唤醒她。对她来说这不会是愉快的体验，但能帮我看出她恢复到了什么程度。”

“这会伤害到她吗？”

“是的，会有一些小小的刺激，但我不会真的伤害她，”赫尔曼看向V，“我读了她的研究报告，在被转移进新身体前，她的灵魂印印迹受损很严重，这可能导致永久脑损伤。现在我需要确保她不会完全昏死过去。”

竹村点了点头。赫尔曼把毯子和毛巾微微往下拉了一些，握紧了拳头。他用指节敲了敲她锁骨下方，胸口中心位置。V猛地浑身抽搐，眼皮跳动了几下。赫尔曼重新拉好毛巾，向后靠住椅背。

V轻哼了一声，一只手慢慢抬至胸口，“老天……”

“V小姐，”赫尔曼说，“我看到你醒了。”

V转了转眼珠，她试图坐起来，“我怎么了？”

“你在浴室里晕倒了，如果我没听错的话。”

她的声音很嘶哑，“五郎在哪？”

“我在这里，”竹村答。他的回应似乎安慰到了V。

“V，你能给我描述一下你的症状吗？就是你失去意识之前经历的那些。”赫尔曼身子向前倾。

她揉着胸口，龇牙咧嘴地说，“我的头很疼，一切都变得越来越糟。我吃了一些药，但没过多久都吐了出来。我满头大汗地跑进浴室，开始冲凉，我本以为冷水能缓解我的头疼。后来我的视线越来越模糊，我就坐在了地上。就是这样。”

赫尔曼看起来若有所思，“你的头开始疼之前，发生了什么？”

“我看到了过去的我的一张照片，我想了很久很久。”她挪了挪身子，坐得更直了一些，“照镜子的时候我还在想那张照片，我在考虑把头发染成照片里的颜色，这应该能帮我恢复一些记忆。我手上满是粉色染发液的污迹，染发的时候，我在镜子里看到了一个男人，他在嘲笑我。然后我的手就变红了，那个男人来到了我身边——但他的眼神空洞，就像死了一样。”

房间里充满了紧张的气氛，“所以，想起来一些事情后你才开始感到头痛？”

V耸耸肩，“我想是这样。”

赫尔曼和竹村交换了一个眼神。

“那你都想起了什么？”赫尔曼问，“当然，不要给自己太大压力。”

“只有……”V的脸有些扭曲，“夜之城，亚特兰大，我对外公印象特别深。我记得他长什么样子，我还记得……我是多么害怕他。”她停顿了一下，吞了吞口水，“我记得幼时孤身一人在夜之城，当时我又冷又饿，还很害怕。”

“所以你记得你的童年？至少大部分都记得？”

“对，我觉得是。”

“那成年之后呢？”赫尔曼追问。

V撇了撇嘴，“只有一些零星的记忆。我记得我骑过摩托车。我还记得我的义体医生！我忘了他的名字，但记得他人很好，帮了我很多。”

“也许以后你会想起更多，”竹村扶着V站起来，帮她裹好毯子，“我送你回房间，你需要穿些衣服。”

“哦，天啊，”V不好意思地低下了头，“你看到了我——噢上帝啊……”她快速把竹村推出房间，竹村刚好也想快点离开。他回到客厅里的赫尔曼身边。

“你需要联系灵魂印迹医生，”赫尔曼说，“她可能要在约定时间之前去看医生。”

“我知道，”竹村揉了揉额头，“明早我会给他们打电话，荒坂大人对她的事情很感兴趣。”

“他当然是，“赫尔曼嘲讽地笑了，”她的恢复状况关系着‘拯救你的灵魂’项目的成败。如果她在灵魂印迹严重受损的情况下都能完全恢复——”竹村瞪了赫尔曼一眼，赫尔曼顿了顿接着说，“你的保护欲不会给你带来任何好处，对她也一样。真正要紧的是，荒坂想从她身上得到什么。”

“我理解你说的，但说起她时你应该多带些尊重。”

“我能帮她，已经是很尊重她了，”赫尔曼抱起双臂，“而且，帮她的同时，我也是在帮荒坂，这就是我的目标。你的目标又是什么，竹村？”

竹村挑眉，“这和你有什么关系？”

“我帮助她，是因为她对荒坂公司有用，”赫尔曼重复道，“有时候我甚至想，你帮荒坂公司做事，只因为这样做能帮到她。”

“不是你想的那样，”竹村嘘了一声，“我会为荒坂做任何事情。她是我的朋友，我只是在还她的人情。荒坂对我来说像生命一样重要，我从未忘记这一点。”

“在帮她把强尼·银手从脑袋里拿掉时，你就已经还清她的人情了，”赫尔曼坚持道，“但你陷得越来越深，只有你不断跟进她在空间站上的进展，是你不断提醒华子小姐她的事情。她的身体不行了之后，是你建议把她做成灵魂印迹。就是因为你，她才会变成现在这个样子。”

“我知道。”竹村咬了咬牙。

“你真的明白吗？”赫尔曼后退一步，“如果最终实验被证明失败呢？你会让她的灵魂印迹再次被提取出来，无限期地存放进神舆吗？你会眼睁睁看着她的身体被摧毁吗？”

竹村紧紧握住双拳，强忍着把眼前这个男人打一顿的冲动，从没有人敢在他家里跟他这样讲话。“荒坂公司让我做什么，我就会做什么。”

“很好，”赫尔曼走向大门，“我要走了。记住，这段时间被千百双荒坂的眼睛盯着的不止她一个人。”

（未完待续）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：原文是Isao Wada，两个原创人物的日语名字是我自己翻的，原作者只给了英文  
> 注2：原文是Kozue Hara


	4. Chapter 4

**2072年**

梅维斯快步走进威尔的办公室，她的鞋跟在地板上踩出响亮的声音。一年前她还会不小心崴脚受伤，但自从摔了一次后，她就学会了穿高跟鞋走路。这一年里，她学会了很多东西。

威尔躺在办公室的沙发上。俱乐部里到处都是闪着光的老旧霓虹灯，多数都在宣传这家俱乐部的名字：「花园」。梅维斯一直觉得这名字很蠢，但她从不敢说出口。

“很好，很好……”威尔弹了弹夹在指间的香烟。单从外表來看，他不是一个特别吓人的人。他有着中等身高和体格，红头发，屁股下巴，脸上有些雀斑……但他有一副冷酷的面容，他也知道怎样在合适的时机好好利用这一点。“我新摘下的小花来了，”他自顾自地笑了起来，“是什么让那张可爱的小脸这么扭曲？”

“一千块钱？”梅维斯握紧垂于身侧的双手，“对你来说，我就只值这么点？”

“不，”威尔掐灭了烟，“相信我，你的价值不止于此。那笔钱只是你的分红。”

“所以怎么样，这样的话那些老家伙就可以实现他们操处女的幻想，然后说处女只值一千块？”

威尔皱着眉头，将烟压灭在沙发上，“如果你认为这是我的决定，那么是的。你生活在这里，在我的屋檐下。你吃我提供的食物，睡我买的床，”他站起来，努力挺直身子，“你还是个孤儿的时候，我把你从街上带了回来。我带你来这里，把你身上的泥巴和尿骚味清理干净，还给了你一个家。所以，下次和我说话的时候，管好你那张该死的嘴。”

梅维斯皱眉，低下了头。

“你有一张伶俐的嘴，”威尔笑了，“你很可爱，这也是我到现在还没有打烂你的脸的唯一原因。”他抓住梅维斯的肩，把她拉近他，“所以，我有必要提醒你一下这里的规矩。我说要你被操的时候，你就会被操。不接待客人的时候，你要去跳舞。你得到的任何钱，都是出自我的好心。明白了吗？”

“是的，”梅维斯不敢抬头。威尔突然伸手扯住梅维斯的头发，她的头皮被拔得很痛，他强迫她看向他。

“你知道的，你应该对我更恭敬一些，”他居高临下地看着她，“我这里不是性偶会所，没有那些恶心的把戏，我也不拍那种黑超梦，只做一些简单的生意。如果你不愿意待下去，欢迎再去街上碰碰运气。”

“不！”梅维斯艰难地吞了口唾沫，“不，我没事，我不介意，真的。”她确实不太介意在这里工作。她很喜欢跳舞，也并不很排斥接待客人，尽管她才刚刚还是做这些。她真正讨厌的是威尔和他的权力。不过他说得也没错，至少他没有把手下的人全部变成性偶，也没有逼他们去拍超梦。梅维斯不知道夜之城哪里还有这样的地方，有时候她需要在坏事里发现好事。

“很好，”威尔松开她的头发，她后退了几步。“去休息一下，然看看我对你有多好吧。”

  
**年份：未知**

这是V从神舆里醒来后，第一次走出竹村的公寓。高松市很大，满眼的绿让她眼花缭乱。城市的角角落落都有树，真正的树。城里还有很多真正的古建筑，不是近些年盖的仿古的那种。

原梢惠带V去了附近的一家衣服店。竹村给了V访问他银行账户的权限。第一次看到他有多少钱时，她简直难以相信他就住在这间单身公寓里，自己照顾自己。不过现在她已经很了解竹村了，她知道他不是那种住在大豪宅里，整天要女佣打扫卫生的人。

竹村对V的信任不是毫无来由。只要V愿意，她随时可以卷走他所有的钱，逃到某个热带小岛上度假。但她不会这样做，竹村也很了解她。

竹村同时也很信任原梢惠。她比V年龄小一点，只有十九岁左右。她又高又瘦，头发染成了亮橘色。她带着一副圆框眼睛，镜片在刺眼的阳光下会变色。她很有耐心，不卑不亢。V觉得很快自己就会和原成为朋友，竹村一定也看到了这一点。

原拿起一条内裤，“你要这个吗？”

V走近她，看了看货架，“好啊，竹村给我的那些就像在超市能买到的袋子一样。”

原笑着说，“他可能不想被人看到他买女式内衣，对他这样的男人来说，这也太尴尬了！”她的笑意渐渐消失了，“他一定很在乎你，才会这么无微不至地照顾你。我希望我也有一个这样的朋友。”

V伸手抓住原的肩膀，“谁说你没有？”

“在荒坂公司很难交到朋友，”原解释道，“尤其是我的父母也都在荒坂工作。大家早就知道我，了解我的家庭……多数人都只在外面交朋友，但平时工作占用了太多时间，这几乎成了不可能的事。”

“我愿意做你的朋友。”V说。

原腼腆一笑，没再继续这个话题，“你还需要别的什么衣服吗？”

“文胸，睡衣。其实我还挺喜欢五郎给我的那几件睡衣，”V说，“它们看起来丑，但穿上特别舒服。”

“你还没有鞋子，”原指了指V脚上那双不怎么合适的凉鞋。

“我都差点忘了看鞋，在公寓里我从不穿鞋。”

原微笑着说，“我们一起去看看。”

V穿着新衣服离开了衣服店。她很开心终于不用再穿那些运动裤、宽松的T恤，还有长款睡衣。原又去旁边的一家店逛了一会儿，她让V坐在路边的长椅上欣赏这个城市。

城市风景很美，环顾四周时，V却莫名觉得有些伤感。她是想念夜之城了吗？她也说不清楚，因为她脑海中缺少了很多东西。她恢复的很多记忆都很可怕，令人不快。她还是很怀疑，最终能否恢复所有的记忆。

对她来说，日本是个完全陌生的地方。她不会说日语，也对日本文化一无所知，只能靠翻译器或者身边的人帮她适应环境。她周围到处都是荒坂公司的标志，这一点常常给她带来一种难言的不安。

她对荒坂公司了解很少，想不起来有关它的任何东西。他们救了她的命，她想。竹村为他们工作，在公司领导之下。但总有些东西让她脑后刺痛、感到莫名畏惧，类似于看到一只耷拉着耳朵、眼神凶恶的狗时的感觉。有什么在提醒她，荒坂不是她的友方，不值得她信任。

原梢惠在长椅前找到了V，她们一起返回竹村的公寓。在公寓里V总是感觉很轻松，因为不用与外界接触。原让V换上舒适的衣物，并给她看她们从衣服店提回的大包小包。

“粉色染发剂，就像你给我看的照片里的一样，”原笑了笑，“还有给你染发时要用的东西。漂白剂，避免手被染成粉色的手套，帽子等等。”

拿着装着粉色染发剂的瓶子时，V的手颤抖不停。她不知道为什么。

原帮V染发时，她们一起看电影消磨时间。原对电影评论不休，不停地用粉色的手指指向电视屏幕。

“我喜欢看这位演员的哭戏，”原自顾自地笑，“他哭的时候会流鼻涕，我喜欢他的这种投入感。”

V点了点头。她的身上不知何时发生了一些变化，她也不知道自己哪里出了问题。她感觉心情沉重，再也没有力气去笑。

冲澡时，V洗掉了头发上多余的染发剂。粉红色的水流进下水道，让她感到眼睛刺痛。她想起了一个梦，梦里，一个男人揪住她的头发，把她甩到了一旁。比起梦，那更像是一段记忆。

V也记得那个叫“花园”的俱乐部。她还记得她比较喜欢的那些客人，他们对她很好，像朋友一样待她。她还记得她的同事，当时她非常关心他们。

V感到她和那个有着粉红头发的女人间的界限正变得越来越模糊。她不知道她是在为了自己，还

她还感到很愤怒。对威尔愤怒，也对竹村感到生气——另一件她无法解释的事。

她不知道她还能不能控制住自己的情感，不知道能否控制住自己。

她走出浴室，尽力用毛巾擦干头发上的水。擦掉镜子上的水雾后，她看向自己。还是有哪里不对，但已经看起来好多了。她的眼睛和以前不一样，脸颊上那些线条精巧的植入体也消失了。还有她的文身，她的妆容……但至少头发让她和过去更接近了一些。

V出来的时候，原正在沙发上等她。看到V，原眼前一亮。

“可爱！我觉得这个发色很适合你。”

她们刚打开一部电影，竹村就回家了，他胳膊下面还夹着一只盒子。进门时他停顿了一秒，死死盯着V的头发。

“你染发了，”他小声说道。

V伸手抓住一缕头发，“对，染发的时候原帮了我很大忙。”

原梢惠站在原地，朝竹村鞠了一躬，“我觉得这样能帮到她。她给我看了一张照片，我……”她的声音越来越小。

“这是个好主意，”竹村打消了原的疑虑。“V，你感觉怎么样？”

“我很喜欢这个发色，”V低头，在指间摆弄她的发丝，“感觉很好。”

原拿起她的包，“我该走了。很高兴见到你们，V小姐，竹村先生。”

“如果你不急着走，就不用现在离开，”竹村说。然而原几乎是小步快跑到了门口。竹村回头看向V，“我哪里做得不对吗？”

“我不知道，”V耸了耸肩。

竹村走向坐在沙发上的V，把盒子递给她，眼神明亮，“希望不会显得太奇怪，这是给你的礼物。”

V紧紧握住盒子，惊讶不已，“噢，哇哦，谢谢你！”

“打开它，拜托。”

这个盒子在V手中好像其重无比，里面有东西在晃动。她打开盖子，朝里面瞥了一眼。盒子里坐着一个全身没有毛的小东西。

“老天，”她仰头看向竹村，“这是什么？”

“很明显，是一只猫。”

V把小猫从盒子里拉出来。小猫粉嫩的皮肤很光滑，它有外星人一样的大耳朵和绿色的大眼睛。一看到V，小猫就冲她呜呜地叫。

“我……我以前养过这样的一只猫，是吗？”她问道，她的手指在小猫光滑的皮肤上游走。

“是的，你给我发过很多张猫的照片，”竹村点头，“那真是一种持续不断的‘骚扰’。”

V转了转眼珠，“天呐，你不喜欢猫吗？”

“不，我很喜欢，”他让V放心。“一个人正准备睡个好觉时，却突然收到了很多张同一只猫在同一地点的不同角度拍出的照片，他难免会感到有些烦躁……”

V揉了揉小猫的耳朵，“我的猫最后怎么了？”

“我不知道，”竹村再次摇头，“我只是想再养一只猫会帮你恢复记忆，毕竟它是能让你感到熟悉的东西。”

V笑了，“她很可爱。”

“我低估了无毛猫的稀有和昂贵程度，”竹村摸了摸小猫，“我费了很大劲才找到她。”

“我很感激，”V伸手握住竹村的手臂，“真的。”

竹村也笑了，“你得给她起个名字。”

“在日本，大家是怎么给猫起名字的？”V很好奇。

“通常用食物来起名，”竹村做了个鬼脸，“我从来没养过宠物。”

“她看起来就像个小老太太，”V笑着说，“也许我会把它叫'和歌子'。”

竹村的笑容凝固了，“你……你还记得冈田女士？”

V眨了眨眼，她努力在脑海中搜寻记忆，“我想是的，我记得一位很老的老太太，她看起来很不好惹。我不……”她一只手抓住猫咪，另一只手伸向额头，“操！”

竹村扶住V的肩，稳住她，“不要伤害到自己，V。”

V点了点头，向后靠住沙发。她松手让小猫自由活动，“也许和歌子不是最合适的名字。”

“可以晚些再给它取名字，”竹村看着小猫这嗅嗅那嗅嗅，“它不会对你生气的。”

“给，我还带了别的东西，”竹村走到门口拿起一个袋子，捞出一包猫粮和一个小碗。V跟着竹村走进厨房，看他放下东西，在小碗里装满猫粮。他们一起看着小猫坐在碗边，满足地吃着猫粮。

V突然觉得百感交集。幸福，羞涩，困惑，还有之前就有的那种愤怒……她摆脱不了，也无处安放这种情感。竹村站在她身边，像是她坚实的安全支柱，这让她同时感到欣慰又恼怒。可是为什么？她在脑海中使劲搜索，除了疲劳和头晕外什么也没得到。

头皮上有些痒，V转身面向竹村。竹村飞快地松开她的一缕头发，“很抱歉，是我失礼了。”

V伸手摸了摸头顶，刚才竹村摸过的地方，“你为什么要这么做？”她的问题里并没有指责的意味，只有好奇。

竹村连忙移开眼神，对自己的冲动感到尴尬不已，“我已经很久都没有见过真正的你了。”

V能感到，有些没说出口的话在他们之间酝酿，但她并不急着点破。竹村有些尴尬地站在她身边，他们默默不语地看着小猫吃完了碗里的猫粮，把腿藏进身子下面，用疲惫的眼神看向他们两人。

“五郎，”V鼓起勇气说，“我……我对你感到很生气，我也不知道为什么。”

竹村眨了眨眼，“因为刚才动了你吗？”

“不，不是那个，”V摆了摆手，“这种感觉已经有一整天了。我对你很生气，我只是……我就是感觉很愤怒。为什么我会对你生气呢？”

竹村向后靠住柜子，“我不知道。”

V感到挫败感在她身上沸腾，她转身面向竹村，眼神凌厉，“我想你一定知道。对于我的过去，你知道的比我多多了。”她咬紧牙关，“我一直被蒙在鼓里，五郎。我……我彻底迷失了！而且我还在你的公寓里，依靠着你，依靠你的好意，我却什么都控制不了！”

“我感觉这只是一部分原因，”V吞了口唾沫，她突然觉得喉咙很干，“你一直对我说的都是真话吗？”

竹村眉头紧皱，“什么？”

“我问你是不是始终都说了真话，因为我觉得并不是这样。”

“我又能在什么事情上撒谎呢？”竹村问。

“我不知道！你只告诉了我很少的……我……”她握紧了双拳，咬牙切齿，就像咬着一颗子弹。

“关于我们，有一件事，”V说话时竹村一直保持沉默，只是惊讶地看着她，“我是说，为什么你会留着她的——过去的我的那张照片呢？而且有时候……一切都很古怪，总感觉你不是完全诚实。”

竹村阴沉着脸，又看向别处，“我已经尽可能地诚实了。”

“真的吗？”V向前一步，两只手抓住他的衬衫，整个身子靠向他。这种触感让她感到踏实，但她很快对汹涌的感情失去了控制。温热的泪水顺着她的脸颊淌下，“我不知道发生了什么，我甚至不了解我自己。我他妈到底是谁？为什么我会不知道？我身上到底出了什么问题？”

竹村一言不发地看着V。她又一次抓住他的衬衫，但他没有躲闪，她感觉自己像是在努力撼动坚不可摧的墙壁。竹村衬衫上的一颗纽扣松了，飞到了厨房另一边的地板上。V向前靠住竹村的胸膛，泪水沾湿了他的前襟。

“告诉我，该死的！告诉我些什么，任何事情都可以！”

竹村轻轻抚上V的背，V在小声地哭。愤怒，沮丧，无奈像喷泉一样从她身上涌出。过了一会儿，她转为了低低的抽泣。

“你死了。”竹村的声音很小，V差点没有听到。她抬起了头。

“你说什么？”

“你当时……”他转头看向一边，“还处于实验阶段的技术对你的身心造成了不可修复的损害。为了挽救你的生命，我们不得不把你的意识转移进神舆，但没能保住你的身体。”

V感到一阵阵恶心，“靠……”

“荒坂公司把你救了回来。他们成功地克隆了你，也稳定了你的克隆体。一具新身体，专门为你打造的，”竹村叹气道，“那是个非常复杂的过程。”

“我在神舆里呆了很长时间吗？”呼吸时她全身颤抖，她在努力使自己平静下来。

沉默很久后，竹村才给出了肯定的答复。

她的双腿摇晃着，他搂住了她，稳住她的身子。

“有多久？”

竹村没有回答，他只是紧紧搂着V。V想从他的怀抱里脱身，但她没有足够的力气。“到底他妈多久了，五郎？”

“现在是2131年，”他终于回答道，“你被送进神舆是2077年。”

消化这句话时，V紧紧抓住竹村前胸，指甲陷入了他的胸膛。竹村因为吃痛而低吼了一声，但他的手并没有离开她。

“我已经死了50多年了？”

“是的，”竹村答，“V，我很抱歉。”V又有些哽咽了。

她的双手离开竹村的胸膛，转而搂住他。他脖子上的金属义体在她脸颊上留下阵阵凉意，她又低声哭了起来，竹村把她抱得更紧了一些。

小猫坐在地上，静静地看着两人，时不时舔舔爪子。

（未完待续）


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *抱歉咕了这么久，最近加班好多TAT 春节假期我应该能追上原作太太的连载进度！

**2077年**

赫尔曼半拖半拽着V，跌跌撞撞地走出电梯，“竹村，我需要你的帮助！”

竹村冲上前去，在V倒地之前接住了她。赫尔曼走到一旁，大声喘气。

“五…五郎…”V呛住了。鲜血从她鼻子里疯狂涌出，她一张嘴，血又从她嘴里流了出来。她眼睛里满是红血丝，“疼……”

V晕了过去，竹村觉得她的身子变得更沉了一些。他把她轻轻放在地板上，让她侧躺着，她嘴里瞬间涌满了血。他在她兜里一阵摸索，终于摸出了最后一个倾力治。他用力地把它打进她的胸口。

药物在体内起作用时，V忍不住卷起了脊背。她痛得尖叫，点点血迹溅在了竹村脸上，紧接着就晕了过去。

“发生什么事了？”竹村问赫尔曼。赫尔曼还没来得及回答，V又开始剧烈抽搐起来。竹村站在后面，无助地看着挣扎的V。他转向赫尔曼，“叫医疗队。”

赫尔曼紧紧盯着V，“来不及了，她快死了。”

竹村抓住赫尔曼的衣服，把他提了起来，狠狠地摔在在旁边的墙壁上。赫尔曼的头撞上了玻璃，他痛得直喊叫。

“如果她因为你的不作为死在这里，我就会像亚当·重锤折磨敌人时那样对待你，”竹村松开了赫尔曼，看着他因为站立不稳而摔倒在地，“我建议你立刻呼叫医疗队。”

一道亮光在赫尔曼眼睛里闪过，他跌跌撞撞地走到一动不动的V身边。他摸了摸她的脉搏，松了口气。

“她可能会被送去一个很远的医疗站，”赫尔曼解释道，“她需要的护理不是普通医院能提供的。情况稳定一些后，她应该会被送到空间站上。”

竹村跪在V身边，扶起她的胳膊。握住她的手腕后，他也感受到了她的脉搏。她还活着，他的手指一直搭在她手腕上。她快速又不均匀的心跳压制住了他想把赫尔曼撕成碎片的冲动。

“你想说什么？”

赫尔曼皱眉道，“她的病情非常令人担忧，这可能是你最后一次见她了。”

竹村讽刺地笑了一声，“看来你对你那些同事不怎么有信心。”

赫尔曼摇了摇头。在竹村的威胁下，他的脸色很是难看。安德斯·赫尔曼太了解竹村了，他知道竹村一定能做到威胁他时说的那些。“不是信心的问题。截至目前她的大脑已经大面积受损，即使能侥幸活下来，她也会在余生里饱受癫痫的困扰。她可能再也走不动路了，还会失明，失聪，没法说话。事实上，我早就预料到了这些事情。不管最终结果如何，她的正常生活已经到此为止了。”

竹村低头看向V，这不是他第一次震惊于她是多么年轻。他对赫尔曼说，“她还很年轻，她应该活下去。”

“世界上每天都有很多年轻人死去。”

“我没给人做过什么承诺，除了她，”竹村生气地看向赫尔曼，“她必须活下来，我向她保证过。我相信荒坂有能力拯救她。”

“我和医疗小队都会尽力而为，”赫尔曼说，“华子小姐曾私下对我说，V必须活着。这是荒坂三郎的直接命令，不是她的意思。”

竹村点了点头，感觉放松了一些，“虽然他们之间有很多不同之处，但荒坂三郎大人是个高尚的人，他看出了V的价值。只要荒坂大人要求她活着，她就不会死。”

赫尔曼做了个鬼脸，竹村看出了他想说什么。

医疗小队的人瞬间涌入了走廊，竹村和赫尔曼退到了一边。身穿制服的队员撕开V的上衣，把自动体外除颤器扣在她胸前，又把她抬上了担架。

“她的脉搏太快了，有心跳骤停的风险。”

“她的体温升到了41度，我们必须立刻用冰块给她降温！”

医疗小队抬着V快速跑了出去，赫尔曼紧随其后。留下竹村独自一人站在原地。

他低头看向大理石地板，V的血迹斑斑点点，溅得到处都是。她衣服的碎片也散落在一旁。

他们一定会重逢。他知道，他们会的。

* * *

几个月之后，竹村身处一座荒坂空间站，当然这只是公司众多空间站之一。

V很虚弱，一看就病得很重。她被人剃光了头发，肌肉也萎缩得快没有了。之前，假如他们发生冲突，她至少能给竹村带来一定的挑战。现在他很确定，即使他一个狠厉的眼神都足以杀死她。

V的手在剧烈抖动，她似乎没法让它们停下来。竹村给她倒了一杯茶，她艰难地喝着茶，努力不让茶汤洒出来。最终她还是放弃了，把茶杯推到了一边。

死亡是一个永恒的幽灵，始终笼罩着她。她可以暂时避免死亡，但无法真正逃开。听他说她就要死了时，她笑了。

“死亡总是会追上你，”V的声音刺耳又沙哑。曾经在她眼睛里闪烁的光芒，那总是深深吸引着他的光亮，已经全部熄灭了。“我本该死在那个垃圾场里，你就不该把我从里面救出来。”

“别这样说。”

“是真的，”V坚持说，“当时死亡没抓住我，从那以后它就一直跟着我，想要绊倒我，再抓住我。你不可能永远逃下去，最终——它还是抓到我了。”

竹村沉默了一会儿，“还有一个办法。”

他伸手拿数据板，“荒坂华子同意了你加入‘拯救你的灵魂’项目，你可以留下一个灵魂印迹。目前的技术条件不足以让你被转移进新身体，但未来一定会实现。”

V沉默了。竹村把数据板递给她，“你必须放弃一切权利。这对你来说会很难接受，但你知道，现在的法律已经过时了，灵魂印迹在法律上不能被看作是一个人。这种情况会改变的——我向你保证。这份合同是我写的，你会受到保护。”

“被谁保护？”V看向一边，她眼中有泪花闪烁，“荒坂吗？他们根本就不了解我，也不知道我想要什么。我对他们来说不是一个人，而是一串数字，一份财产。所以，到底谁会保护我？”

“我，”竹村答，“我会这样做。我会保护你，因为我欠了你的人情，也因为我会遵守诺言。我这样做，还因为你是我的朋友。”

V转身背对竹村，伸手捂住了脸。竹村没有看到有泪水从她脸上滑落。再次转过身时，她已经平复了自己的情绪。

“趁我还没改变主意，快把那该死的合同给我。”

她连看都懒得看，直接贴上手指，在页面上印上了指纹。然后她像被烫到了一样，快速丢开了数据板。

“你必须尽快做手术，”竹村解释道，“在你的情况恶化之前。”

V抱住了自己的肩，“五郎……我真的好害怕。”

竹村意外地眨了眨眼。他认识她的整个时间里，她一直都无所畏惧。她很勇敢、坚强、坚定……此刻坐在他面前的女人就像是曾经的她的一副空壳，他不喜欢看到她情绪低落的样子。他坐在了床边，紧挨着她。

“你不会死。我保证。”

“我害怕的不是死，”V摇头道，“是灵魂杀手。如果以后我不再是我自己了呢？如果我永远被困在这里怎么办？我最后会不会像……像……”

“你不会，”竹村捏了捏V的肩膀。他清楚地摸到了她的骨骼，因此减轻了一点手上的力道。“我向你保证，V，你会回来，以你自己的身份回来。你知道的，我一直很重视我许下的诺言。”

V深深吸了口气，浑身颤抖，“好吧，我相信你。”

**2131年**

**竹村（6:02AM）**

我们今天要去荒坂大人的宅邸。请做好准备

**V (6:04AM):**

我已经打包了一些衣服和东西。你知道我们要在那边住多久吗？

**竹村（6:05AM）**

除非荒坂大人允许我们原地解散，否则要待到他在家待腻了为止

**V (6:05AM):**

噢 :/

**竹村 (6:06AM):**

那是一间很大的宅子，你不会感到无聊的

**V (6:06AM):**

只是不太确定我是不是做好了和那些人相处的准备。毕竟，他们是荒坂的人。这会给我很大的压力

**竹村 (6:07AM):**

别担心，我会陪着你

**竹村 (6:08AM):**

去荒坂大人的驻地之前，我们要先去一个地方

**V (6:08AM):**

所有人都去吗？

**竹村 (6:08AM):**

不，就你和我

**V (6:09AM):**

干什么？

**竹村 (6:09AM):**

看一些我希望能让你看到的东西。想带你去一个私密的地方聊聊，一旦我们到了荒坂大人的宅邸，就不会有太多私人空间了

**V (6:10AM):**

好吧，你准备好了就叫我

雨点不断拍打着车窗，竹村开的是某种V不认识的跑车，应该是水谷隼出的一款。烟灰色的车漆光滑闪亮，车里面也非常舒服，很适合睡觉。V觉得这辆车很衬竹村。

竹村一言不发地开车，V不知道路程还有多长。她很确定，他们到达之前，她已经打了好几个盹。到了目的地后，竹村摇了摇V的大腿，才叫醒了她。

令V意外的是，竹村撑着伞走到了她的车门旁边。看到竹村的身影，V满脸通红。

“这里叫'小石川后乐园【注1】'，”竹村解释道。他和V挨得很近，一直把她护在伞下，“驻扎在东京附近的时候，只要有时间，我就会来这里。”

他们走到了花园入口，整个花园都被一个半透明的罩子覆盖着。他们走近时，玻璃门自动打开，给他们让出通道。V走进花园后，竹村收起了伞。

“这座花园被保护在无害环境里，”竹村说，“全球的剧变威胁到了这里的生命。人们用了很多技术手段保存这座花园的美，现在它已经完全安全了。

花园很美，秋天鲜艳缤纷的色彩包围着他们。这个地方看起来十分古老，他们仿佛已置身当下的时间与空间之外。石头小径在他们面前展开，石桥和木桥连接着被水流阻隔的小路。

空气很清新，还隐约有花香。V默默地跟着竹村，已经快要被香气催眠。竹村仔细观察V，审视着她的反应，他似乎对看到的一切很满意。过了一会儿，他停了下来。

他们站在树林边。红色和橘色的树叶铺满了他们头顶的天空，如落日时的云霞。

“我很高兴你喜欢这里，”竹村说。

“花园很美，”V坦白，“这可能是我到过的最美的地方。”

竹村握着伞，看着有些局促，“我很高兴能带你过来……”他停顿了一下，“我必须承认，我本想在樱花盛开的时候带你来这里。但那还得几个月，我不想错过这次机会。”

“我们可以随时回来，”V说。

“对，当然，”竹村微笑着看向樱花树。“想在樱花季带你过来的原因还有……”顿了顿，竹村接着说，“樱花总让我想起你。”

V眨了眨眼，“因为它是粉色的？”

竹村皱了皱眉，“这只是一部分原因。”他叹了口气，接着说，“人们总是从樱花联想到一种叫'物哀'的审美理念。你知道这个词吗？”

“没听说过，抱歉。”

“我就知道。为了帮助你理解，我试着在英文里找了几个词，”竹村说，“但是文字，含义，情感——这些在翻译中都会有流失。也许，“死的象征（memento mori）【注2】算是个近义词，但它和物哀还是有很大差别。”

“所以，大概就是死亡的必然性？”

“是也不是。不是死亡，而是变化，虽然这里说的变化通常指死亡。”他斟酌着说，“更多的是珍惜你现在拥有的珍贵事物，同时又为你终有一天会失去它而感到遗憾。”

V思考了一下竹村的话，“你等了我54年。”

“是的，”竹村毫不犹豫地答道，“我……”他终于看向了V，“你不在的那些年，我非常非常想你。”

V感到血液不受控制地涌上脸颊。她很想跑开以掩饰自己的窘迫，但她忍住了这种冲动。她咬了咬牙，强迫自己忽略从未有过的一阵阵的羞涩感。

“这就是你的物哀观吗？”

竹村沉默了一会儿，雨伞被他松松地握在指间，“每次来这里，我都会想起你。在冬天花朵凋零的时候，也在春暖花开时。我忍不住想，你之前是不是一直都感觉很迷茫，我是不是辜负了你。如果你遭遇不测，但我还活着……”这次轮到他感到窘迫，“我在想，我们在一起的那段时间，我对你的欣赏还不够。”

V鼓起勇气说，“那么告诉我，五郎，你对我有感觉吗？”

对她的问题，竹村感到有些意外，“我不敢确定我的感觉，但我必须承认，这一切对我来说都是全新的感受。”

“你一直都是独身一人吗？”

他的耳根逐渐泛红，“如果你问的是浪漫关系，那么我确实不是一直单身。我年轻的时候也有过……偶然的感情。我和一个女人交往过，但这段随便的关系很快就结束了。”

V好奇不已，“讲讲她吧。”

竹村看向身旁的樱花树，“我当时很年轻，她也是。她是荒坂一家酒店的前台接待员，有段时间我经常见她。有时我会和她聊几句，她的声音吸引了我。她的声音真的很好听。”他似乎有片刻的尴尬，但很快平复了情绪，“她搬过来和我一起住，在我当时的公寓里。当时我刚成为荒坂大人的保镖，我们考虑过结婚，但我太忙了，实在没有时间维持一段感情。”

他轻叹口气，“我经常出差，在那段感情里我比她更感到挣扎。她很有耐心，也很理解我。她父亲得了重病，我告诉她，她应该陪他度过最后的日子。她照顾了她父亲好几个月，最后他还是去世了。后来她向我坦白，在医院的那几个月，她爱上了她父亲的护士。”

“所以她出轨了？”

“不，不，”竹村摇头道，“她太孤独了。她向我坦诚的时候，语气里满是内疚，但我只为她感到高兴。”

V挑眉，“真的？”

“对，我只希望她幸福。她值得一个能陪她更多的人，值得一个比我更爱她的人。”

V伸出手，轻轻碰了碰竹村的手臂，“她后来怎么样了？”

“我们保持了很长时间的联系，”竹村说，“她有了孩子，变得很忙，我们就不再联系对方了。我们最后一次通话时，她听起来很开心，我也为她感到高兴。”

“在她之后，再没有其他人了？”

竹村摇头，“再没有了。我太忙了，实在没有时间。我已经把生命交给了荒坂大人，如果再把它许诺给另一个人，未免有些不忠。”

“那么，我不记得的那段时间里，我们之间又算什么呢？”

“那时的情况完全不同，”竹村解释道，“我当时……我和荒坂大人分开了，我被赶出了在这个世界上唯一的安身之所。我孤身一人，还被人追杀。我们走到了一起，帮助彼此重获新生，尽管与你亲近并非我的本意……

“然而这一切还是发生了？”

“确实如此，”竹村承认，“我希望能说清楚这一切，但暂时不会给你讲太多细节。简单来说，你来到我身边，我失去了你，你又回到了我身边……这曾经带给了我很多困惑，但也让我意识到，你对我很重要。”

V想伸手触碰竹村，他却冷静地移开了身子。

“我们在这里停得太久了。我们必须与其他人汇合，赶去荒坂大人的宅邸。”

“五郎，等等！”V抓住了竹村的袖子，在他想走的时候拉住他，“你不能就这么离开——”

“恐怕我必须这么做，”他轻轻推开了她的手。

**2063年**

竹村喝了口咖啡，皱起眉头。他向来不喜欢喝咖啡，但外面寒意彻骨，这是此刻它唯一能拿到手的东西。

他站在荒坂的训练场上。现在是凌晨，训练场的地板刚被清扫过，整个房间里散发着漂白剂和松木的味道。训练场看起来像一个现代化的道场，和竹村接受训练的时候有了很大不同。自从他毕业后，木地板已经被换了几十次。为了掩盖深深的划痕，现在地板被染成了深色。

男孩从门外走了进来，他故作镇定的外表下是难掩的胆怯与窘迫。他和竹村五郎一样，都是荒坂三郎亲自挑选来的。只不过，竹村被选进来的时候已经不是小孩子了。加入荒坂时，他已经完成了学业。小田只凭天赋就被选了进来，但这不是竹村可以质疑的地方。

“你叫什么名字？”竹村问。

男孩很瘦，留着长发，看起来最多八岁。他已经在荒坂公司的培育基地待了一段时间，但竹村还是能在他身上看到贫民窟的痕迹。

“我是小田三太夫，”男孩答。说罢，他飞快地鞠了一躬。

竹村若有所思地说，“你是怎么被荒坂招进来的？”

“嗯……”男孩看起来有些不安，“我是东京人，我父母去世后，我就在街上流浪。我找了一些旧衣服，把它们做成网，用来捕鱼。多数时候我都会把鱼卖掉，有时也会吃掉一些鱼。然后一些士兵找到了我，他们问我想不想变得和他们一样。我不想再卖鱼了，就答应了他们。”

“你要接受的训练不仅仅是‘不再卖鱼’，”竹村的手指轻轻划过他脖子上的义体，金属的冰冷触感让他的手指微微发痛。

“你将会被锻造成一把武器——像我一样，你将要用生命保护荒坂家族的高层成员。你知道这意味着什么吗？”没等小田答话，竹村接着说，“这意味着你必须保护这个人，哪怕以自己的生命为代价。即使敌人要撕开你的肠子，挖出你的眼睛，你也要坚持战斗。直到你死了，变成一具冰冷的尸体，他都必须被保护着。”

小田昂首挺胸，瘦弱的四肢凝聚了浑身的力气，“我明白，这就是我想要的。我想变得……不再是街上流浪的孤儿，我想做一些重要的事情。”

竹村满意地点了点头，“只要接受我的训练，你就能实现这些目标。”

“您是荒坂三郎大人的保镖，”男孩突然说，大眼睛里满是好奇。“您一定很厉害吧。您会教我吗？”

“是的，”竹村点头，“你将接受基础训练，还有我的单独指导。这不会是一件容易的事。事实上，对于很多成年人来说，这都是不可能完成的任务。你在这个过程中会被击垮，也会被改造成一把任由荒坂支配的武器。”

“像您一样的……武器？”男孩并不害怕，竹村很欣赏这一点。

“是的，就像我这样。”

**2131年**

对V和竹村来说，去荒坂宅邸的旅途比他们想象中艰难。竹村能看出，V已经很累了。一路上她都没怎么说话，竹村并没有责备她，因为他们在小石川后乐园的谈话结束得不怎么愉快。

接近宅邸时，V的手指紧紧抓着车门。竹村在开车，他们紧跟着前方排队进入宅邸的车流。

“感觉像时光倒流了一样……”

荒坂宅邸看起来很老旧，但实际上没有外表那么古老。它简直就是一座城堡，高耸入云，令人印象深刻。宅邸是在荒坂三郎父亲的指示下，依照日本传统风格建造的。

竹村在这里待的时间比在其他地方都要长。荒坂三郎以前很少离开他的宅邸，这里有随时待命的医护人员，这座城堡很可能是地球上最安全的地方。不过，他离开这里的次数还是比他女儿要多。

荒坂三郎对女儿的保护欲很强，他很担心她在离开宅邸后可能会遇到危险。因此，荒坂华子很少外出。有时在重重保护下，她会短暂地离开家，去观察外界的情况。

荒坂三郎决定带上女儿一起去夜之城时，竹村感觉特别不放心，但他也没有猜到最后事情会发展得那么可怕。

好在所有的错误都已经被纠正了。荒坂华子和荒坂三郎又安全了，荒坂三郎也享受到了失而复得的青春与自由，他外出旅行的时间越来越多。然而荒坂三郎总有想家的时候，他们最后又回到了这里。

原梢惠坐在后座上，看起来沉默而紧张。荒坂三郎难得慷慨，邀请她一起来，她也很自然地接受了。

在V身边的时候，原梢惠开朗又友善，但与荒坂高层成员——包括竹村在一起时，她就会变得十分紧张胆小。竹村希望原能慢慢习惯他的存在，也能逐渐明白他不会伤害她或损害她的名声。他小心得不让她受到任何惊吓。

“V，请记住你的礼节，”竹村提醒道，“如果你不确定怎么做，就看我或者原小姐示范。”

竹村离开驾驶座，先为原梢惠打开了车门，又绕到另一边给V开门。竹村还没过来时，V就已经下了车，用略带敬畏的眼神打量眼前的豪宅。

小田站在一旁，如往常一样阴沉着脸，荒坂华子走出来向她父亲问好。

和田功为荒坂三郎打开了车门。他开着荒坂三郎的车，竹村的车紧随其后。和田对能为荒坂三郎开车这一点非常得意。

荒坂三郎上前一步，和他的女儿拥抱。荒坂华子轻轻吻了他的额头，他们一起走进主楼。小田在大门口巡逻。

小田的眼神锁定了还在观察四周的V。竹村知道小田没有忘记V，尤其在她手中那场称得上是奇耻大辱的失败。他知道小田仍怀恨在心。小田本希望V能在那次交手中杀死他，而不是饶他一命，让他终生被战败的耻辱折磨。

竹村把V护在身后，挡住了小田的视线。小田紧紧盯着竹村，愤怒地皱了皱眉，然后转身离开。

“那是谁？”V问。

“小田，”竹村答。旁边不停有人走来走去，准备荒坂三郎住在这里时需要的东西。竹村尽可能地压低声音，“你以前见过他。”

“他看起来气坏了，”V凑近竹村，像他一样放低了音量。

“他确实是，”竹村看着小田向其他保镖打招呼。

“他为什么这么生气？”

“他是我的徒弟。或者说，曾经是，”竹村解释道，“他总觉得他和我实力相当，其实并非如此。他的战斗技巧很出色，但还是远远不如我。”

“你真‘谦虚’，”V笑了，“不知道你说的这些和我有什么关系。”

“我们曾一起对战小田，但他没和我交手，而是盯上了你，”竹村强忍住笑意，“你战胜了他。”

V瞪大了眼睛，“哇哦，等等——他为什么不和你战斗？那样的话就能更好地证明自己。”

“小田是我养大的，”竹村想起了他收留的那个瘦小的男孩，“我把我所知道的一切都教给了他，他不会对抚养了他的人动手。”竹村又想起了荒坂赖宣沾满父亲鲜血的双手，他很快把这个想法赶出了脑海。

“所以，他很生气，就因为我把他揍了一顿？”V抱起胳膊，“我都不知道我原来这么能打。”

竹村看向V，“你曾经有很出色的战斗技巧。经过一些专业训练，你就能成为一支不容忽视的力量。”

V低头看向她的手，就像第一次看到它们一样，“哈。”

豪宅内部同样令人印象深刻。巨大的厅堂以传统日式风格建造，刚建成的时候这座建筑只是看起来很有历史感，但现在它真的有二百多年的历史了。这么多年来，除了一些必要的维护，荒坂三郎没对豪宅的外观做任何改变。

侍者带着V和原梢惠回了她们的房间。她们被放在荒坂华子的房间旁边，因为她们是这座宅邸里仅有的三位女性。竹村和其他安保人员都住在大楼另一面，靠近荒坂三郎的地方。唯一的例外是荒坂华子的一些专属人员，包括小田。

竹村希望小田不会做什么冲动的事情，然而他的前徒弟看起来是一门心思要做傻事。

他们和女士们分开后不久，小田就把竹村拉到了一旁，像小时候那样冲他怒吼。

“你把那个女人带来了，”小田啐了一口，“我没想到你这么无礼。”

竹村的怒气渐涨，“我本不会带她过来，是荒坂大人要求她跟过来。”

小田讥笑道，“我想你一定很乐意服从这个命令，你很遗憾你们没被分到一间房里吧。”

“谁才是无礼的人？”竹村挺直了脊背，但也只比小田高了一丁点，“你假设得太多，又没有给V小姐足够的尊重。你难道忘了她是怎么帮了我们吗？尤其是怎么帮了你的大小姐。”

小田皱眉，“我没有忘。我也记得，她就是被丢在街边的垃圾——”

“像我一样，”竹村提醒他，“你也是。”

“她是个贼，”小田强调，“贼不会有什么高尚品德，这是你亲口告诉我的。”

“V是个值得尊敬的人，我亲眼见证。”

“仅仅是'V'吗？”小田抱臂看向竹村，“我查了她的资料。她和我同岁，生日只差一个月。我们第一次见面的时候，我还很年轻，她也还是个小女孩。你太老了——”

竹村的眼神凌厉如冰刃，“我们都太老了。难道你忘了自己的真实年龄吗，小田？如果没有荒坂的科技，你早就会变成皮肤干枯的糟老头，我也一样。在科技的作用下，人们都能活到很老，年龄已经不是问题。这种争论毫无意义。假如你怀疑我们之间有什么绯闻，那你就大错特错了。”

小田后退一步，他看起来还很不高兴，但比刚才好了一些，“行吧，我不会和一块石头争吵。希望她能对华子小姐保持应有的尊重。”

“我已经给她建议了这一点，”竹村说，“对了，小田——她不记得你了。你怎么能对一个对你毫无印象的人怀恨在心呢？”

“每当看到那位我看作父亲的人逐渐偏离他为我指引的道路，我就很恨她。”竹村没有想到，小田的话伤他如此之深，“你忘记了你对我的教诲，你忘了我们所有的东西——包括我们的生命，都已经完全奉献给了荒坂。她就是个可有可无的存在，因为荒坂大人就是这样想的。你把她保护得太好了。你必须牢记，她不是你的，她只属于荒坂。”

（未完待续）

【注1】小石川後楽園/ Koishikawa-Kōrakuen

【注2】Memento mori（拉丁语词组，意思为“勿忘你终有一死”）是中世纪西方基督教对必死性之反思的理论及实践，尤其是作为一种思索尘世之虚幻和一切物质与世俗之短暂的方式。在艺术中，“memento mori”是提醒人固有一死的艺术性和象征性的话语。在欧洲基督教语境中，“‘Memento mori’这一表述随着基督教的壮大而发展，它强调了天国、地狱，以及死后的灵魂救赎。


	6. Chapter 6

** 2077年 **

“今天有个男人来过，问起了你，”威尔斯太太看着喝啤酒的V。野狼酒吧少见地空无一人，只不过这在下午也是很正常。V至少每周看望威尔斯太太一次，她是V记忆中最接近母亲的人。

V好奇地抬头，“问我的事？不像是追杀我的那种人吧？”

“当然不是，”威尔斯太太笑着说，“否则，我就会让人把他的血迹从地板上擦掉。这个人看起来很关心你，想确认你的情况。”

V若有所思地抿紧嘴唇，“嗯…是个日本男人吗？中等身高，身材很壮。”

威尔斯太太放下手中的酒杯，“别告诉我你又和那个虎爪帮的家伙搞在一起了。”

“什么？”V举起双手，“不！那已经结束了。我们早都结束了！”

“很好，我从来都不喜欢那家伙，”威尔斯太太摇了摇头，“他太傲慢了。只不过来找你的那个男人不是虎爪帮的。大块头，深色皮肤，有奇怪的机械眼。老实说，他看起来像个条子，但又不像是在追杀你。”

操，是瑞弗。“哦，他一直纠缠不休，我觉得他不会放过我的。”

"啧啧，”威尔斯太太抹掉酒杯外壁上的水珠，“别再和这些男人鬼混了，姑娘。”

V吐槽道，“鬼混——我从没和这个家伙鬼混过。上一个和我‘鬼混’的家伙是那个虎爪帮的白痴，当然在回亚特兰大之前，我就和他彻底断了联系了。”

“我是说——你是个漂亮姑娘，男人都像傻瓜一样围着你转，他们平时并非如此，”威尔斯太太笑着说，“我还记得年轻时身边的男人都是什么样子，我和杰克的父亲就是这样开始交往的。我不认为和他在一起是个错误，也正因为那个男人我才有了我儿子。但我希望当时的自己能更聪明一点。”

“您还很年轻，威尔斯太太，”V笑了笑，“您还可以再找一个男人。”

“哈！不用了，我受够他们了，”威尔斯太太摆了摆手，“我只想把现在的生活过好，但你——你还有时间，你得好好考虑你的未来。你应该找一个对生活和你有同样的追求的人，即使遇到困难的时候，他也能陪在你身边。”

V略带悲伤地笑了笑，“在夜之城很难找到合适的，尤其是对我这样的人来说，但是我和那个条子——”她摇头道，“他不是我的菜，但他明确表示过，我是他喜欢的类型。”

威尔斯太太若有所思地说，“需要我告诉神父，让他派手下把那家伙打发走吗？”

“嗯？不，不用那样。瑞弗是个好人，一个很好的人。他只是——您刚才是怎么说的？‘对生活和你有同样追求’？是啊，我和他的追求并不相同。”

威尔斯太太深深看了V一眼，“你没和他上床吧？”没等V回答，她接着说，“哦，姑娘，现在你应该知道这种男人是什么样子了。他们就像饥饿的狗，你只要喂了他们一次，他们就总会回来问你讨更多食物。”

“我没和他上过床。我只是帮了他一个忙，因为我觉得那是正义之举，”V解释道，“接下来就是——他带我见了他的家人，靠。他姐姐要到了我的号码，整天给我发短信。”

“你们进展挺快嘛，”威尔斯太太微笑着说，“那另一个呢？那个不是虎爪帮成员的大块头日本男人？”

“他？”V笑了笑，“他不是一个潜在的发展对象，反正您也不会认可他……”

“哦？他怎么了？”

V手肘支在桌子上，手掌拖着脸颊，“他是荒坂的人。”

威尔斯太太思考了一下V说的话，“夜之城里有很多荒坂的员工。”

“不，他不是那种整天坐在办公桌前的文员，”V说，“他是——或者说曾经是——公司不姓荒坂的人里职位最高的。”

“上帝啊，V，”威尔斯太太瞪大了眼睛，“这样的一个家伙整天对你紧追不放？”

“我说了，我不会和他交往的，”V说，“但他确实是我的朋友，出乎意料地是个好人。”

威尔斯太太犹豫道，“我相信你的判断，我明白在你和杰克经历那件事情后，你不会随便和荒坂的人来往。”

“谢谢您，威尔斯太太，”V笑了，“他真的是个很好的人，他只是……还是小孩子的时候就进了荒坂，总觉得自己欠他们很多。我觉得他之前从没有和荒坂以外的人来往过，也没有真正的朋友。”V轻叹口气，“如果他来这里，您能对他好点吗？”

“我怎么知道来的是他？”威尔斯太太问，“中等身高，身材很壮的日本男人到处都是。”

“他们都没有带着荒坂公司标志的定制义体，”V笑着说，“他给人的感觉也很像神父。他很温柔，很值得尊敬，但同样也能不费吹灰之力地整死任何人。”

威尔斯太太飞快地喝完了啤酒，“我不知道神父会不会乐意被拿来和荒坂的人作比较，但我明白你想说什么，”她抓住了V的手，“但是请记住我说过的话，要小心这些人。在你身上，我看到了太多自己的影子。你整个人生都被男人所左右。你的外祖父，威尔，你脑袋里那个恶魔……这是你的生活，亲爱的，你必须亲自主宰它。”

**2131年**

V瞬间惊醒，被卡住脖子，几乎无法呼吸。

一双有力的手紧紧箍住了她的喉咙，用力一捏，堵住了全部的空气。沉甸甸的重量压在她身上，她看到一个陌生人的轮廓在黑暗中显形。

她猛地伸手，拼命地拍打袭击者，试图把他的手指从她脖子上拿开。过了一会儿，袭击者松了手上的力道让她喘口气，但始终没有松开她的脖子。

“你现在可真弱，真丢人。”

小田的声音划破房间里浓重的黑暗。V眨了眨眼，让自己的眼睛更适应黑暗。月光透过窗子照进来时，她才依稀看清了他的样子。他的头发向前垂在她的脸上，他身上有合成布和被打湿的金属的味道。

“你他妈的在干什么？”V的声音颤抖又沙哑。

月光笼罩着房间，窗外似乎有什么动静。小田苍白的眼眸在黑暗中几乎闪着光，如一道足以穿透她的利刃。在恐惧作用下，V的后颈渗出了冷汗。

“我们是死敌——你和我，”小田做了个表情，介于笑脸和鬼脸之间，“你现在的样子让我感到恶心，你的新身体很虚弱，也没有接受过训练。”他的一只手下移，捏了一下V的肱二头肌，“你太软绵绵了。”他讥笑道，“真恶心。”他说话越多，V越能问道他嘴里的酒味。

V咬了咬牙，“快从我身上下来，变态。”

“变态？”小田松开了V，猛地坐直了身子，“你还真给失忆了。”他的脸因愤怒而扭曲，“也许我能让你想起来。”

他用手背狠狠抽了一下V的脸，这一击差点让她喘不过气来。突然，她的脑海里闪过一些画面。竹村的眼睛是红色的，玻璃碎片上沾满了血迹，一位老人的尸体在地板上僵硬变冷，“别担心我，妹子……”

V猛地看向他，“再来一次。”

小田惊讶地张大嘴巴，又瞬间恢复了冷酷，“我要看看到底谁才是那个变态。”

“快他妈动手，”V咬牙切齿地说道。他伸出手，使劲扇了她的另一侧脸颊。

你脸上满是血，一声枪响。剧痛让你的意识变得麻木，归于虚无。她身上的碎片的重量。被垃圾，油污与腐烂的食物覆盖时那种黏腻恶心的感觉。又一声枪响。解脱。接受现实。

德克斯特·德肖恩……她使出全身力气爬出垃圾堆去杀他。亲眼见证他被竹村杀掉的那一幕，带给了她从未有过的平静与释然。竹村五郎在那里，但对她来说，那时他还不是她所认识的竹村。她既害怕又感激他。荒坂现在可以对她为所欲为，她已经一无所有了。

V看向小田，“再来一次。”

小田没有犹豫，又一巴掌扇在她的脸上。她的耳朵因为他手上的力道而嗡嗡作响。

“想抽烟。你把烟藏在哪了？”

忽然，她感到她的心似乎被撕裂开一道缺口。风从里面呼啸而过，切割着缺口的边缘，令她疼痛难忍。有什么重要的东西曾在那里，现在却消失得无影无踪。靠，她都做了什么？

她抓住了小田衬衫前襟，把他拉向她，“再打我一次。”

他的脸因咆哮而扭曲，“你很喜欢这样，对吧，婊子？”

“操你妈的，你什么都不知道。”

小田残酷地笑了，“我似乎比你更了解你自己，我知道你是个妓女。你张开双腿让竹村搞，这个我看得出来。但在夜之城的时候，我对你做了一些背景调查，在他之前你为无数男人张开过双腿。”

V抓紧了小田的衬衫，“你有什么资格评价我？你所面临的情况和我又有什么不同？”

“你说什么？”

“你听到我说的了，贱人，”她朝他怒吼，“荒坂把你从街上捡回来，教会了你杀人。我被从街上拉走，然后被教怎么挨操。你为他们做事，因为他们养育了你，为你提供衣食。我也一样。唯一的不同之处是，我做的事比你要干净一些。客人们来找我，要求我服务，满足了之后就离开。你折磨敌人，再杀死他们，是为了什么？”

“为了荒坂，”他咬着牙说。

“如果你死了，变成坟墓里一具冰冷的尸体呢？你觉得他们在从街上找另一个孩子，给他手里塞把枪之前会有片刻犹豫吗？”

“他就会像当初的我一样得到吃的穿的，被悉心照顾！”

“你把这叫照顾？老天，小田，你有过自己的生活吗？你上次在荒坂之外，自己做一些有趣的事情是什么时候？”

“你不理解我过的这种生活，也永远不会明白，”小田靠得更近了一些，眼睛在黑暗中幽幽闪光，“我应该把那些该死的字眼从你喉咙里挤出来。”

“小田。”

竹村沙哑的声音穿过了黑夜，小田被吓了一跳，猝不及防。他们都没有听到竹村进来。

小田从V身上爬起来，站在了床边。竹村站在门口，他在进门时就已经关上了房门。

“你比我想象得还要愚蠢，”竹村摇头道，“一个喝醉了的傻瓜。你晚上要工作，一旦喝醉，你的反应速度会大大下降。我随时可以杀了你，你甚至不会发现我出现过。”

小田抱起双臂，“我一直在挣扎。有一些……我私下了解到的信息让我感觉被压得喘不过气。”

“但是你没有寻求我的帮助。”

小田低头看向从床上坐起来的V，“没有。”

“那你觉得酒精就能帮你解决问题？”

小田皱眉道，“和田先生建议我——”

“和田功就是个傲慢自负的蠢货，他也根本不在意你！”竹村生气地说，“很有可能他是故意让你做一些傻事，好提高自己的地位，而你很可能已经落进了他的圈套。你难道认不清你自己吗？你难道没看出你所造成的局面是什么样子吗？”

小田沉默了。

“你那么担心我和V的关系会对我有什么影响，但晚上偷偷溜进她房间的是你。你难道不明白这是怎么一回事吗？如果别人看到你进来了怎么办？如果他们进来后发现你压在V身上会怎么想？”

小田羞愧不已，“那不是——我没有——”

“你的意图并不重要，现在你只是显得有些可疑而已。幸亏只有我抓住了你。”

小田低头看向地板，双手在身侧握紧。

竹村接着说，“我应该报告你。我应该让华子小姐对你失去信任，也应该让三郎大人知道你不过是个醉醺醺的色鬼而已。这都是我本该做的事情，但我不会这么做。”

小田的眼神闪烁，“为什么？”

“因为我知道从高位跌落是什么感觉，也不希望你再经历这一切，”竹村说，“还有V的问题，对她来说，这将使本就复杂的情况变得更加棘手。快回你的房间吧，小田。”

小田停顿了一下，然后走向门口。在他要走的时候，竹村抓住了他的肩膀，“如果再抓到你这个样子，我就不会这么仁慈了。”

小田没有再说什么，只是在离开前快速鞠了一躬。

竹村静静地站在黑暗中，双手交叉在胸前。月光照在他身上，他的银色眼睛在微微闪光。他低头看到V的猫在亲昵地蹭他的腿。

“它不怎么能保护你，”竹村抱起猫，坐在床边，紧挨着V。V坐了起来，她的双腿悬在床沿上。竹村低头看向V，又很快移开了目光。V低头看了一眼，发现自己穿着一件她亲自挑选的睡衣。这件比竹村之前给她的那些要短很多，刚刚能盖住她的大腿。

V伸出手，从竹村手中接过小猫，让她在床上自己玩。“她像一个情人，而不是战士。”

竹村脸上露出一丝微笑，“也许我当时应该给你找一只小狗。”

“我怀疑荒坂三郎不会允许我把狗带进他的房间，我想他同意我带猫过来的唯一原因就是她又小又安静。”

“可能吧，”竹村又看了过来，全部目光集中在V脸上，“他伤到你了吗？”

“我还可以应付，”V指了指她的脸颊，那里还有些红肿刺痛。竹村抬起手，冰凉的手指抚过了她的脸。

“我很抱歉，”竹村叹了口气，“他最近一直精神紧绷，但我没有料到会这样。”他移开了手，“他不会再这样做了，我向你保证。”

“要是我还是过去那个战士就好了，我就不需要你这样照顾我，”V轻轻握住竹村的手。他的手指僵硬了一下，又很快放松下来，他又握紧了V的手。“谢谢你，”V说。

已是破晓时分，阳光逐渐透过窗帘照了进来。

“你不用感谢我，”竹村转过了头。

“我就要，”V把竹村的手拉到她大腿上面，她伸出另一只手握住他的手，“我只是……不太适应被这样保护着。”

竹村紧紧盯着他们握在一起的手，“这很奇怪。”

V好奇地说，“有什么奇怪的？”

“看到你的皮肤，尤其是没有纹身的，”竹村答，“你之前有很多纹身。它们很漂亮，也很适合你，虽然我以前没用心留意过它们的设计。它们早就成了你皮肤的一部分。”

她的手顺着大腿滑下，“也许哪天我可以多纹一些。”

“如果你想要的话。”

V仰头看向竹村，“你有纹身吗？”

他转过身去，微微皱眉。他空闲的那只手伸向肩膀，“我有。”

V把手搭在竹村肩上的那只手上，“我见过它们吗？”他的目光似乎带着疑问，她接着说，“你已经见过我的纹身了，我看过你的吗？在我不记得的那段时间里？”

“不，我觉得没有过，”竹村清了清嗓子。

V的手抚过竹村衬衫的柔软布料，白色衣服不能完全遮盖他身上的深色图案。她凑近了一些。

“我几乎可以透过你的衬衫看到它们，”V看向竹村，“你在哪纹的？”

“荒坂军队里的很多年轻人都有纹身。我们中的很多人都出身贫困，有些甚至与黑道有染。”竹村看向V搭在他胸前的手，“我不知道这种风气是什么时候开始的。我当时还很年轻——没有质疑过这个传统。”

“我记得你的其中一处纹身，”过了一会儿，竹村说。他伸手摩挲V的侧颈，“这里，有一朵花。”他的手指温暖又轻柔，他的抚摸让她心醉不已。

V只要再靠近一点，他们的鼻子就会相碰。她的手轻轻放在他胸膛上，他周身散发着令她心安的暖意，她控制不住地想要蜷缩在他身上。他的呼吸也很温暖，她伸手向上摸，轻轻抚摸他脖子上的义体。

“V……”竹村一只手抚上V的后背，停在她的肩胛骨之间，V闭上了眼睛。他们的唇短暂地相碰，一个轻盈且没有太多欲念的吻。温热的气息在她脸颊上蔓延，他又向她靠了过来。

突然传来一阵响亮的敲门声，竹村的动作猛然一滞，似是被吓了一跳。他环视四周，看到有一扇通向浴室的门。他迅速躲进了浴室，示意V去开门。

V感到有些恍惚，但还是站了起来，走到了门口。一位侍者站在门外，朝她鞠了一躬。

“早上好，马奎斯小姐，”他看向V，瞪大了眼睛。侍者很快尴尬地转过了身，“噢！您还没有更衣，很抱歉打扰了您休息。”

V把门关了大半，只探出头，“这样好点了吗？”

“好些了，我再次表示非常抱歉，”侍者磕磕巴巴地说，“如果您饿了，可以让厨房立刻为您准备早餐。您收拾好了之后，会有人带您去餐厅。”

“谢谢，我会考虑一下的。”

门再次紧紧关上后，竹村从浴室里出来了。

“我不该在这里，”他自责地说道，“现在楼里的工作人员都起床了，我想悄无声息地离开不是那么容易。”

“你可以走窗户，”V提议，“假装在外面散步，呼吸新鲜空气。”

“我想这是唯一的选择了，”竹村转向V，“我打扰你太久了。如果你还感觉累的话，不要犹豫，回去睡一会儿吧。”

“好吧……”竹村走后，V呆呆地站在原地，突如其来的情绪落差让她多了几分迷茫。那只她还没来得及起名字的猫坐在床边，可怜兮兮地叫了几声，直到V伸手挠了挠它的头。

竹村感到V双唇的触感似乎还在他唇边徘徊，久久不散。他轻叹口气，对他自己感到十分失望。也许他和小田一样愚蠢，做出这样的事简直太蠢了，尤其是在荒坂的地盘上。如果他和V在那种情况下被人撞见——他们差点被人看到。对他们两人来说，后果都会很可怕。

竹村站在荒坂三郎身旁。他的主人决定在户外活动，此刻正惬意地坐在他广阔花园的树丛中。竹村很少看到能看到他悠游自在的样子，他只有在这里才会有这样放松。

荒坂三郎闭上眼睛，深吸口气，“一直以来，这里都是我的家。回到这里让我感觉很舒服。”

“这个地方很美，”竹村补充道。荒坂三郎闻言看向了他。

“那你呢，竹村？”荒坂三郎问，“你跟着我在这里生活了很久，我因为健康问题没法走出这扇大门的那些年。”

“这里也像是我的家，”竹村答，“我们在这里时，我常常有一种怀旧之情……”

荒坂三郎笑了笑，“怀旧之情，没错。这倒提醒了我，我想和你带来的那个女孩谈谈。”

竹村愣了一下，他忍不住想，荒坂三郎是不是知道了早晨发生的那些事情——包括小田的和他自己的。荒坂三郎经常能知道一些谁也没想到他会看到的事情。“您要我现在就把她带到您面前吗？”竹村问。

“不，你留在这里陪我，”一道亮光飞快地在荒坂三郎双眼里闪过，“我会把这个指命令发给和田功。”

竹村点了点头，试图以此掩饰他的紧张不安，他很清楚，V对日本的风俗文化以及基本礼仪都不熟悉。他希望荒坂三郎能记得这一点，不要对她的失误做出过于严厉刻薄的评价。

和田功很快就出现了，V跟在他身后。看到V后，竹村松了一口气。他注意到，认识她的整个时间里，她都没有穿戴得体的习惯。当然，他从来没有说过什么，因为对她任何穿着做出评价都很不礼貌。今天来到花园里，V穿着一身有花朵图案的浴衣。他不禁觉得这身衣服应该是原梢惠推荐的，他打算有机会了就向她道谢。

走到荒坂三郎面前后，和田功鞠了一躬。V犹豫了片刻，也向荒坂三郎鞠躬。

V坐在离荒坂三郎不远的地方，她的双腿蜷在身子下面，双手搭在大腿上。荒坂三郎颇为审视地看向V。

“你看起来只是有那么点像你自己，”荒坂三郎开口，“你适应得怎么样？”

V下意识地摸了摸她的头发，“我觉得还行吧，只是有时候会觉得有点茫然。”

“一切都会过去的，我也有过这样的适应期。”

“您……”V眨了眨眼，“您也是灵魂印迹吗？”

“我是，”荒坂三郎挑眉，“你不记得了吗？”

“不记得， ”V摇头，“我只记得很少的事情。”

“你还记得你对荒坂做了什么吗？”

“不记得了。”

“那你能想起和荒坂有关的任何事情吗？”

V犹豫了一下，“没有记忆，只是一些感觉。我知道荒坂是一家特别强大的跨国公司，仅此而已。”

在荒坂三郎考虑V告诉他的事情时，花园里一片寂静。竹村第一次为V和荒坂三郎是多么不同而感到震惊。两人对他来说都无比重要，除此之外处处都不相同。

作为掌控着全世界实力最强的公司的人，荒坂三郎有财富，也有权力。尽管雇佣了相当多的人保护他，他依然是个战士，战斗力相当强。从自己儿子体内复活后，他确保自己的战斗力仍维持着之前的水平。他就是旧世界、旧传统在世上最后的遗存。

V是个无名小卒，一无所有。她一生都在街头挣扎讨生活，为了活命不择手段。她学会了战斗，只因为要面对那些始终包围着她的威胁。她不是战士，她唯一参加的战争是贫困人群都会经历的生存之战。V年轻漂亮，就像是新世界一座明亮的灯塔。始终摒弃传统，坚持自己的路。

最后输掉一切的是V。旧世界扼杀了新世界，竹村也在其中贡献了力量。

身后突然传来撞击声，竹村飞快地转身面向噪音。一阵爆炸声响起，他身后的石墙瞬间破碎倒塌。竹村走到骚动的人群和荒坂三郎之间，等待尘埃散去。

片刻之后，一位全副武装的士兵出现了。他身上没有任何标志图案，只有一把拔出的武士刀。竹村上前一步，准备战斗时，有东西从他眼前闪过。

他震惊地看着向前冲去的V。她向后挥动手臂，然后用尽全力向前一击。V的手臂与杀手的装甲相撞时，竹村听到了她骨骼碎裂的声音。她痛苦地尖叫，却毫不犹豫地再次出手。她的攻击没有任何作用，只是在杀手的装甲上溅满了鲜血。她的断骨刺破了她的皮肤。

竹村回过神来，在V进一步伤害自己之前，冲上去把她拽开。他迅速从外套里掏出了一把暗藏的手枪，对准杀手的脖子开了一枪。

倒塌的石墙前又出现了两位杀手。和田发现了第二个杀手，他的猩猩手臂轻而易举地捏断了那个人的脖子。竹村的手臂猛然发力，把枪柄狠狠撞向第三个人的头盔。一声巨响随着撞击声响起，竹村趁机打掉了他的头盔。他一拳砸在杀手的太阳穴上，打晕了他。

他用光学义眼扫描了整片区域，但什么都没有发现。他转向和田，“只有三个人？”

“一支小队，”和田答，“效率很高，也许他们计划的不是刺杀，而是一场绑架。”

“愚蠢至极，”竹村摇头道，“我留了一个活口用来问话，我们很快就会知道他们的目的。”

他转身看到V躺在地上，她紧紧握着已撕裂的那条手臂。

“V，”他跪在她身边，“你还好吗？”

“操，”V吼道，“我他妈为什么会那样做？”

“我也不知道，”竹村摇头，“你为什么要那样？”

“不知道，”鲜血不断从V的手臂里涌出。竹村扯下他的腰带，紧紧扎住V的手肘。“我连想都没有想过，也不想这么做。感觉就像我的身体不受控制地做出了动作，即使我想停也停不下来。”

竹村迅速扫了一眼，荒坂三郎还坐在之前的位子上。他死死地盯着V，眼里满是好奇。

“荒坂大人，您受伤了吗？”

荒坂三郎的目光转到竹村身上，好奇消失，只剩下严厉。“不，我没有受伤。不过，那个女孩需要立即接受治疗，我会联系荒坂的创伤小组。”荒坂三郎站起来，瞥了一眼V的手臂。V伤得很重，她出手时的力道超出了她的身体所能承受的极限。断裂的骨头从她手腕和指关节里刺出来，撕碎了她的皮肤。

医疗小队很快就赶了过来，勘察现场，检查V的伤势。荒坂三郎若有所思地摸着下巴，“移除受损的手臂，换上最高级的荒坂义体。”

“等等，不要！”V试图站起来，她的动作牵连了受伤的手臂，让她忍不住痛呼出声，“求你了，别这样做！把我的胳膊固定住，让它自己恢复就好！”

“你的手臂受损很严重，你可以立刻做手术，但恢复需要很长一段时间。不用这样，可以直接换掉你的手臂。”荒坂三郎的话带着最终决定的意味。

“不！”V拼命摇头。所有人都看向了她，很少有人会违抗荒坂三郎的意志。V看向竹村，带着绝望和哀求的意味。他咬着舌头，考虑着。

“荒坂大人说得对。伤口愈合需要很长一段时间，你的手臂也很有可能没法恢复得完好如初。义体手臂将会——”

V眼中满是泪水，“去你妈的，五郎，我一直以为你是我的朋友。”

愧疚感狠狠压向了他，但他什么也不能做。V被医疗小队用担架抬走了，他手上沾满了她的血。

“您想让我去陪陪她吗，荒坂大人？”竹村问道，“也许我能让她平静下来。”

荒坂三郎不屑一顾地摆了摆手，“她会好起来的。你必须留下，原小姐也是。我需要你们两个留下来。”

“大人？”

“这次对我家的入侵，我很怀疑它为什么能发生，”荒坂三郎再次坐在了花园里的花丛中。“你是我最忠诚的部下之一，所以我要派你执行接下来的任务，我想让原小姐陪你去。她很了解荒坂的科技部，而且是你亲自挑选的，因此我也很信任她。”

新的任务目标冲淡了一些竹村的愧疚感，“荒坂大人，您有什么要求？”

“我要你去神舆里取一样东西。”

（未完待续）


	7. Chapter 7

**2075年**

梅维斯从小就认识神父塞巴斯蒂安。他经常会去她和一群孤儿藏身的那间废弃小屋，给他们送些食物和毯子。他会给孤儿们讲上帝，但他们很少听，他们只顾得上像饿狗一样狼吞虎咽地吃披萨。

他老了，她也长大了。

“很高兴见到你，梅薇，”神父放下手中的圣经，在合上书之前折过页边，“很少见到你离开'花园'啊。”

“我知道你已经听说发生什么事了，神父，”V省去了见面时的问候礼节。

“我听说的和事实可能是两回事，”神父耸了耸一边肩膀，“也许你应该亲口告诉我。”

V皱眉道，“我们被一群清道夫抓住了，但最后死的不是我，”她低头看着脚面，“我受够了，我已经被彻底搞垮了。看着我自己时，我看到了一个完全陌生的人，我看到鲜血，恐惧和绝望。我试着恢复之前的状态，但每次客人碰我的时候，我就受不了了。”她摇了摇头，理清思绪，“我杀了那些清道夫，我发现我很擅长杀人。我觉得'花园'对我来说已经不再安全了。”

“所以你想当雇佣兵？”神父身子前倾，“这个工作远不止杀人……”

“我知道怎样成为我需要成为的那种人，我也知道我有一段你不会喜欢的过去——”

神父摆了摆手，“耶稣都和妓女打过交道，这对我来说没什么。我只希望你能为即将进入的佣兵世界做好准备。”

“所以你同意我加入了？”V的眼睛闪闪发亮，“以后你会当我的中间人吗？”

“看在我们过去交情的份上，是的，梅薇，”神父微笑着说。“但是你必须准备好被要求做一些你不喜欢的事情，你也可能会被要求做你觉得不对的事情，可能还有一些会让你夜不能寐的事。这就是夜之城独立雇佣兵的日常。你明白吗？”

梅维斯点头，“我明白。”

“还有一件事，或许该给自己取个新名字了？”神父提议道，“一个不会让人联想到过去那个浑身是血的杀手性偶的名字。”

她眨了眨眼，“你想到什么了吗？”

“嗯……Ma-Vie，V怎么样？”

“瓦伦蒂诺帮可能不会喜欢。”

神父耸了耸肩，“反正你又不会动他们的人。我觉得V很适合你。”

“好吧，”V答道，“那我就是V了。”

  
**2131年**

竹村 (4:09PM):  
你还好吗？做完手术了吗？  
已读 4:12PM

竹村 (4:25PM):  
V? 你感觉怎么样？  
已读 4:25PM

竹村 (4:32PM):  
请再考虑一下，平息你的怒火，我做出那个决定真的完全是为了你好  
已读 4:32PM

竹村叹了口气，坐回汽车后座。荒坂三郎派了司机送他和原梢惠去东京的荒坂塔。神舆在大楼最底层，那就是他们要去的地方。

荒坂三郎怀疑，袭击他宅邸的是军用科技。不仅如此，他还怀疑这次袭击只是为了分散他们的注意力，以便军用科技的人潜入荒坂塔，偷取Relic项目的关键技术。

自Relic项目诞生已过去了一个多世纪，在这期间这项技术有了巨大的飞跃。其他公司也尝试过类似的项目，但都无法与荒坂的相比。

一年前，一名黑客在试图入侵荒坂公司的子网时被抓住了。“灵魂杀手”立刻捕获了她，把她做成了灵魂印迹，关进了神舆。荒坂三郎认为军用科技会尝试营救这位特工，不是为了她本人，而是为了她身上的数据。

竹村的任务是在原的帮助下，把这个黑客的灵魂印迹从神舆里提取出来，再刻进芯片里。这个芯片将是唯一的副本，会被送到荒坂三郎面前，由他决定下一步行动。

竹村主要负责护送原通过检查站，并时刻留意大楼是否有安保漏洞。一旦到达荒坂塔最底层，原就有能力找到他们要找的灵魂印迹，再把它刻进芯片。

这是个很简单的任务，但竹村一直心事重重。自从V早上被创伤小组带走后，他就再没收到过她的消息。他知道她看了他的信息，也已经做完了手术。

"V不回我的信息，”竹村看向坐在他身旁的原。原看了看他，紧张地咬着指甲。

“她在生您的气，”原说。

“我知道，”竹村叹了口气，“我只希望她不要不理我。”

“我……”原有些尴尬地挪了挪身子，“我不知道该不该介入你们之间，尤其是在这么微妙的事情上。”

竹村眨了眨眼，“请见谅。我很担心她，我也知道你们是朋友。我不想让你感觉不舒服。”

“没关系，我——”他们的车在荒坂塔前停了下来，原松了一口气。“我们到了，走吧！”她几乎是跳下了车。

正当竹村走进荒坂塔大门时，他视野的角落弹出了一条消息提示。

V (4:55PM):  
“重新考虑你的愤怒之情”？好吧，我考虑过了，我还是很生气。但我也很受伤，我信任你，你却让我失望了

V (4:55PM):  
你不是为了我好，而是完全从荒坂的利益出发。他们换掉我的胳膊，因为那是最方便快捷的办法。他们使我变得残缺不全，你却只是袖手旁观。不仅如此，你还试图说服我，说我才是错的那个人

V (4:56PM):  
别发短信了。我不想和你说话

竹村 (4:56PM):  
我很抱歉

V (4:56PM):  
不要给我发短信了

  
竹村关掉了消息界面，试图赶走自己满腹的羞愧感。他不知道那种情况下，除了第一时间阻止她继续攻击敌人外，还能为她做些什么。要不是她动作太快，她本不会受伤。

和原走进荒坂塔时，竹村一直在留意轮换的守卫，他们的轮班和往常一样严密。监控运作正常，隐蔽的炮塔也通上了电。他没发现任何异常之处。

两人走进电梯，竹村点了一下面板。他输了自己的员工号，电梯带着他们穿过整座塔楼，直到大楼最底层。

他很少来神舆，应该只陪荒坂三郎来过一两次。

神舆的服务器非常庞大，需要大量硬件来保持运转。尽管荒坂为了保持塔楼底层的凉爽做了大量努力，里面不停运转的设备还是让空气热得让人不舒服。竹村想，如果没有那些转个不停的风扇和空调，这里的热气恐怕能直接把人蒸熟。

原找到了主计算机，开始工作，竹村在一旁戒备着。

在竹村看来，一切都安然无恙，看起来军用科技的人根本就没能进入荒坂塔。或者因为之前在荒坂宅邸失败得太过彻底，他们还没来得及制定偷袭荒坂塔的计划。也有可能荒坂三郎认为对荒坂宅邸的袭击是个幌子这个猜测根本就是错的。这很令人意外，因为荒坂三郎的直觉一般不会错。

竹村环视四周，看着无数台和服务器连接在一起的电脑。他不知道每台机子具体有什么用，只看到它们在他面前闪着不详的光芒，像某种未知生物的眼睛。他很想知道，这一刻神舆里关着多少个灵魂印迹，也很想知道，有多少人是主动选择留在这里的。

原惊呼了一声。竹村闻声转身，看到她站在电脑屏幕前，捂住了嘴巴。

“竹村先生……”原有些犹豫地看向竹村，“我觉得您应该看看这个。”

竹村走了过去，胃里有种沉甸甸的下坠感。

数据库里有一个名字：

梅维斯·马奎斯——42%

竹村看向原，紧皱着眉头。

“可能是遗留的数据？”他问道，“V的灵魂印迹已经被装进新身体了。”

“不，不是数据，是另一个灵魂印迹，”原点了一下旁边的文件，打开了它们，“看。”

竹村扫了一眼文件，“我不明白……”

“这上面说您是她灵魂印迹的合法拥有者，您对她的遭遇最有发言权，”原说，“但您同时也是荒坂的员工，根据公司规定，荒坂有权在任何时候从您那里拿走灵魂印迹，并宣称它是公司的私人财产——无论是否事先通知您。”

“他们夺走了我对她灵魂印迹的所有权？”竹村的眼神重新回到电脑屏幕上。

“不仅如此，”原继续向下翻，“他们还……分割了她，还拿走了一部分的她，复制了一遍，又装了别的东西进去。这就是为什么她新身体里的灵魂印迹受损那么严重，是公司破坏了它。这大概就是她失去了大部分记忆的原因，”原点了一下屏幕，“找到了。”

竹村感到一阵阵恶心，“一部分的她还在这里？”

“一半的她，”原摇了摇头，“我不知道他们具体对她做了什么，我们都没有查看相关信息的权限。”

「他们让我变得残缺不全，而你只是袖手旁观。」

他盯着旁边不停闪烁的服务器，感觉头晕目眩。原清了清嗓子，“还有其他东西。”竹村闻言转过身。

“根据我在她档案里看到的信息，强尼·银手的灵魂印迹之前一直在她脑袋里，”原说，“公司本应该把他拿掉，摧毁掉受损的芯片。但……他们没有那么做，银手还在这里。”

“他们还留着强尼·银手？”竹村呼吸一滞。

“是的，”原点头道，“而且是以V为代价。保留了强尼很可能就是她原本的身体支撑不下去的原因。”

恨意在竹村体内沸腾，“你能唤醒他吗？能让我和他说句话吗？”

原张大了嘴巴，“您为什么要这么做？  
”  
“拜托了，原小姐。”

原做了个鬼脸，在电脑上打了些什么。没过多久，一个全息影像渐渐出现。

头发蓬乱的摇滚小子大摇大摆地走到窗前，指尖夹着一根并不存在的香烟。他环顾了一下四周。

“还以为我死了呢，”强尼低头看向竹村，“妈的，我可能已经死了，现在在地狱里。”

“你已经死了，”竹村咆哮道，“但又没死透。我在想，你身上到底有什么重要之处？”

强尼耸耸肩，盘腿坐了下来，“不知道。我床上功夫很好，是个传奇吉他手，打牌从没输过。就是这样。”

“对荒坂来说，你就是个寄生虫。”  
  
强尼弹了弹烟灰，停顿了一下，“等等，V在哪？”

竹村紧抱着双臂，不知道该怎样回答。

“她死了？操，我早就跟她说她是在向魔鬼出卖灵魂，但她那粉色小脑瓜永远不明白这一点。”

强尼用假声模仿V说话，“「五郎是个好人，我们可以相信他。五郎是个正直的人，他不会对我撒谎的」。真是胡说八道。”

“她是生是死关你什么事？”

“因为我们之间有约定！”强尼猛地站了起来，大喊道，“她活下来，我去死，这就是我们的约定。所以，如果我还活着但她死了——那就——去他妈的！”

竹村盯着强尼。即是强尼只是一个影像，竹村也看不清他墨镜下的面容，“她还活着，虽然状态不太好。”

强尼皱起眉头，然后转过身，像笼中困兽一样来回踱步，“告诉我。”

“她变成了一个灵魂印迹，在神舆里待了54年。”

强尼顿了一下，“这话听起来真他妈耳熟。”

“我想是的。只不过，我刚刚发现，不像你，她的灵魂印迹经历了很多次全方位的实验。”

“所以，她变成了一只小白鼠，就像我他妈告诉她的那样，”强尼扔掉了他的全息影像香烟，它很快变为一团模糊的像素消失了。“听着，只要你对V有一丝一毫的在意，就快让我离开这鬼地方。”

竹村嘲讽道，“说的好像你能帮到她一样。”

“我可以帮她，”强尼坚持道，“我觉得我在被他们从她脑子里拉出来的时候，带走了一部分的她。我能感觉到，我想把它还给她。另外，我可能有一点‘什么破事都能搞定’的天赋。”

“你的话不怎么可信。”

“现在我在和你这条荒坂狗对话，这个事实足以说明我没有撒谎，”强尼冷笑道，“V也许很蠢，但她还是我的好朋友，可能是我唯一活着的朋友了。我很想帮助她。”

"即使她背叛了你？”

强尼皱了皱眉，双臂抱在胸前，“她没有背叛我。她背叛了她自己。”

竹村看向原，“他真的能帮到V吗？”

原皱眉，“应该可以，但是我们很可能会被荒坂发现偷偷带走了他。”

“你们就给荒坂说军用科技黑进了子网呗，”强尼说道，“反正军用科技总是暗中搞鬼。”

原看向竹村，“我会把他装进芯片，但前提是把V小姐灵魂印迹的副本也一起带走。”

“当然，”竹村点头，“我不会把她丢在这里。”

原开始快速打字。旁边一台机器开动了，吐出了一块芯片，在发出明亮红光的同时把数据烧了进去。原说，“我们这是在冒巨大的风险，如果我们被发现了，就一定会被杀掉，那么V——”

竹村打断道，“我会保护你和V。”

原眉头紧蹙，“希望如此。”她从打印机上拿起芯片，按了几个按钮，“我不确定我们我们该怎么把她拼起来……我们需要一位神经科学家，或者是对芯片十分熟悉的人。但愿我们不会白白冒这么大的险。”

“我们不会白白冒险，”竹村强调道，“我会想办法的。”原把两张芯片放进保护容器里，他们迅速撤退进电梯。

原擦了擦额头上的汗水，“竹村先生，我没想到您会让我陷入这么大的麻烦。”

“我们没有惹上麻烦。”

“暂时没有而已，”原咬着指甲，“我觉得我妈妈会在公司之前杀了我。”

“我们必须在车里保持沉默，我们不知道会是谁在监听。”听到竹村的话，原赞同地点了点头。

他们回到车上后，原的双眼闪过粉色的光。这意味着她在自己脑袋里大声放音乐，用来分散注意力。竹村希望他也能这样做，而不是一直想着那个似乎能把他衣兜烧出一个洞的芯片。

竹村有些后悔把强尼·银手带了出来，但又一遍遍地提醒自己银手说过的话——他身上也有V的一部分，他需要物归原主。如果不是因为这个，竹村一定会让那家伙烂在神舆里。

除了荒坂三郎死后、他没有正式受雇于荒坂的那段时间，竹村从没偷过公司的东西。可是，直接在荒坂三郎眼皮底下偷东西，还打算对他撒谎？他在做激烈的思想斗争。也许他还是太冲动了，但原透露的关于V的信息又让他恶心不已。他绝不甘心把V的灵魂碎片就那样留在神舆里。

竹村和原回到荒坂宅邸的时候，小田已经在外面等着了。

“华子小姐现在就想见你，”小田说，“在你去见三郎大人之前。”

竹村看向原，“回你的住处去吧。我要去见华子小姐，还要给荒坂大人汇报工作。你今天表现得很好。”原对竹村点了点头，向小田鞠了一躬，然后迅速离开了。

荒坂华子在宅邸里有自己的私人办公室。房间装修得很典雅，她为这个地方花了很多心思。房间每一个角落都有窗户，她还巧妙地摆了很多绿植。竹村与小田进门时，荒坂华子正站在窗前，看着夕阳的光芒洒满整个庄园。

“坐吧，竹村，”荒坂华子指了指旁边的椅子，“我泡了茶，要来一杯吗？”

竹村鞠了一躬，“好的，华子小姐，谢谢您。”

他坐了下来，从荒坂华子精致的金色手指中接过茶杯。她坐在他对面，握着自己的茶杯，吹了吹杯口的热气，然后轻啜一口茶汤。过去几十年里，荒坂华子没怎么变老。荒坂的科技让她的身体机能始终保持在最完美的状态，她看起来和竹村第一次见她时几乎一模一样。

终于，她开口了，“我们一起经历了很多，不是吗？”

“是的，”竹村赞同道。

“我以生命为赌注信任你，也把父亲的性命托付了给你，”她接着说，“我不会轻易相信一个人。”

“我很荣幸。”

荒坂华子轻叹口气，看向小田，小田点了点头。“那么我选择再次相信你，希望我没有看错人。”她放下茶杯，“自从夺取了赖宣的身体后，我父亲就变了，而且不是往好的方向变。”

她接着说，“之前，我父亲有一个固定的亲信圈子。现在，他谁都不相信，变得特别偏执。我明白一切都改变了，他的回归遭到了全世界的谴责，但事情比这还要复杂。他认为公司里有内奸，在不停向竞争对手提供信息。我还没有发现任何证据，但他总觉得内鬼就是他身边的人。他甚至怀疑过我。”

她看向地面，眉头紧蹙，“现在他又盯上了你。因为你离开荒坂的那段时间，他觉得你不再忠诚了。他设下了好几个陷阱要证明你的不忠，在我看来，你已经踩中了。”

竹村心里一沉，“荒坂大人就像我的父亲一样……”

“他不这么认为了。我很担心他，我担心他会孤立自己，伤害到自己。”她摇了摇头，“还有更麻烦的事情，关系到V——”

竹村也放下了茶杯，“请讲下去。”

“我父亲经常为亚当·重锤的死感到惋惜。重锤对公司不怎么忠诚，他看重的是公司职位为他提供的金钱与权力，”荒坂华子解释道，“之前，我父亲很讨厌重锤，只把他看作一个用来干脏活的恶人。但是现在，他好像对重锤有了不一样的看法。大概十年前，他想起了V留在神舆里的灵魂印迹。”

“他从我这里夺走了对V的灵魂印迹的所有权，”竹村说。

荒坂华子点头，“是这样。正因如此，你不知道她的遭遇。她被……分割了。她的战斗技巧被单独分离了出来，接受了强化。她关于荒坂的记忆被抹掉了，灵魂印迹上缺失的一部分被一个能适应她的AI所填补……这个AI被设定为，不惜一切代价地保护荒坂家族的成员。”

“今天早上发生在花园里的袭击证明，这个AI已经起作用了，但是她的新身体没有她原本的身体那么强壮。战斗技巧在她脑子里，她现在的身体没有接受过战斗训练。我父亲会逐一换掉她身上受损的部分，直到她变得像亚当·重锤一样，全身都被义体改造。”

竹村艰难地吞了口唾沫。他很难接受这些信息，但又没有怀疑荒坂华子的理由。他看向小田，“对于这件事，你有什么想说的吗？”

小田脚下一晃，“荒坂大人有些过于多疑了，所有人都成了他的假想敌，连华子小姐也不例外。”

“你觉得他有赛博精神病吗？”

“不，”小田摇头道，“我觉得问题出在荒坂赖宣身上。我相信，与其说是三郎大人的意识覆盖了赖宣的，不如说是他们的人格正在融合。两个不兼容的人格融合时产生了爆炸般的效果——一个不稳定的人格诞生了。”

“他不再是我父亲了，”荒坂华子点头，“他也不是我哥哥。”

“我们要做什么？”竹村问。

“必须把他从他的权力宝座上拽下来，”荒坂华子拿起茶杯，喝了一大口，“我会让最好的医生照顾他，也许他还有恢复正常的办法，至少能让他接受一些治疗。以他现在的状况来看，他已经不适合继续执掌荒坂了。”

小田走到了荒坂华子身后，“我们需要您的帮助。”

竹村长叹了一口气，伸手捂住脸，“我会帮助你们。”

* * *

V盯着病床上方的灯光。她手肘处的切面痛得厉害，但她没有要止痛药。她想切身感受这种疼痛，她想要感受到一些东西，什么都可以。

想到竹村的时候，她强忍住了愤怒的泪水。他就是个懦夫。

视野中出现了一条消息提示，她打开了消息界面。

原梢惠 (ᵔᴥᵔ) (8:15PM):  
我在想你，希望你感觉好一些了

V努力坐了起来。她低头看向已经是义肢的左臂，它的设计很优雅简洁，白色哑光面，有着和她剩下的那只手相匹配的细长手指。但她很讨厌这条新手臂，连看都不想看一眼。

在她心中，她左手的白色手指变成了铬合金，正握着一支烟或者吉他琴头。晕眩感席卷而来，她又躺回了床上。

风从她心里的巨大空洞中呼啸而过。

（未完待续）


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章其实上周就翻译好了，忘了放上来……最近可能只能周更了QAQ

**2064年**

梅维斯在背包中一阵摸索，她收集了一些感觉自己会用到的零碎物品。一个破碎的布娃娃，一双明显不匹配的袜子，一顶帽子，一片能当刀子用的锋利金属片，还有其他私人物品。她取出了很久之前保姆塞进她手里的录像带，她从未忘记它。她把录像带抱在了胸前。里面的录像她看了一遍又一遍，直到把每个词都背了下来。

“我的宝贝，”她的母亲对着镜头微笑，“你现在还只是个婴儿，和你外公在一起。我希望他对待你时，比作为我父亲对我更好。”她母亲想笑一笑，却流下了眼泪，“你应该知道真相了。”

她掠过鬓角有些油腻的黑发，房里的荧光灯让她的皮肤看起来病态又苍白。她看起来很疲惫，也很难过。看到这个样子的母亲，梅维斯心疼不已。

“我很爱你爸爸，”梅维斯的母亲说，“他也很爱我，我知道他是爱我的。但当你外公发现了我们的事……他无法忍受我们在一起。他杀了他，我——”她哽咽着说，“都是我的错，他是因为和我在一起才被杀的。”她吸了吸鼻子，“当时我很想死。我发誓，我是过了一段时间才知道已经有了你。在医院里，护士们缝合我的手臂时，他们说我怀孕了。我想为你活着，也想和你在一起。我保证，当时我真是这样想的。”

“我父亲认为我精神不太正常，他觉得我照顾不好你和我。”她指了指自己身处的房间，“这就是为什么我会在这里。我不知道，或许我真的疯了，但我不该被关在这里。我觉得待在这里让我变得更糟了。”

梅维斯的母亲咬着嘴唇，逼回不断涌出的泪水，“他们只让我抱了你一次，但我还能感觉到你在我怀里。”

梅维斯想伸手捧住母亲的脸，她想爬出此刻藏身的这条阴冷潮湿的小巷，投入母亲的怀抱。

“我爱你，梅维斯。永远别让任何人告诉你我不爱你，因为我真的真的很爱你。如果你爸爸还在，他也会爱你的。”梅维斯的母亲用手背擦了擦眼泪，“我希望你外公现在变得好一点了。我希望他能爱你，照顾好你。”

梅维斯想起了上次见外公时，他那冷漠的眼神。

视频戛然而止，梅维斯将头埋进膝盖，哭了起来。她用鼻子蹭了蹭伤痕累累、结满痂的指关节，揉了揉自己的脸。路人们对她不理不睬，和平时一样。

她取出了自己的毯子，它已经又旧又破，沾满了污泥，还有一股烟味。她把自己塞进巷子的角落，试图睡一小会儿。

她醒过来的时候，她的背包已经不见了，她母亲的唯一遗存也跟着一起消失了。

**2131年**

V试图睁开眼睛，她感到头晕目眩，眼前天旋地转。一个护士站在旁边，把什么东西推进了她手臂的静脉注射器里。她又闭上了眼睛。

沉闷的声音在她身边晃动，就好像她在水下一样。

“程序进行到哪一步了？”有人打电话，听起来是一个她认识的人。恐惧瞬间席卷了她。

“不必要的器官已全部被移除。较敏感的器官比如肾脏，已替换为合成材料的。”

“很好，我们快结束这一切吧……”那声音渐渐消失了。V感到一阵阵恶心，她吐在了自己身上。护士又给她手臂打了更多药进去。

V不知道当她再次脑袋清醒地醒过来时，时间已经过了多久。新金属手臂安在她身上，被她自己的体温温暖着。她扫了一眼旁边的护士。

“为什么我还要做手术？”她的声音很沙哑，“你们已经拿走我的一条胳膊了。”

护士什么都没说。她把用过的注射器丢进附近墙上的一个盒子里，离开了房间。

时间好像停滞了，病房里没有窗户。V看到玻璃门外站着一位荒坂守卫，像一套一动不动的盔甲。

眨眼间，玻璃门上溅满了血液。守卫瘫倒在地，几乎已身首分离。门开了，另一个戴着头盔、全副武装的荒坂守卫走了进来。他把尸体拖了进来，拉到他身后。V既认识这个人，又好像有些不认识。

他按了一下面罩旁边的一个按钮，面罩瞬间变得透明。小田的脸露了出来，他快步走到了V身边。

“起来，我们快没时间了，”他放下了病床两边的围栏。V看不到和他通话的人，只看到金色的光在他眼中一闪而过。“是的，我找到她了，她门口有人把守。我无法从守卫身边溜过去，只能用武力解决。他们很快就会知道这里出事了。”电话另一边的人说话时，小田皱了一下眉，“我别无选择。如果我想把她救出来，就必须干掉那些守卫。”

V从床上滑了下来，摇摇晃晃地站在地上。她小心翼翼的顺着病号服往下看了一眼，发现身上满是粉色的细小伤疤，看起来她做了腹腔镜手术。他们到底做了什么？

小田仍在旁边打电话，“我得走了，我们出去之后我会再联系你。”他转向V，他的眼睛恢复了正常，“你走得动吗？”

“我浑身都很疼，但我会试着走路的。“

小田点头，“很好，把这些穿上。”他给V扔了一套护士服，“如果我受伤、被杀或者被抓，你必须在没有我的情况下自己逃跑。穿上这些，你就能假装成一个护士。”

裤腿有些长，V把裤脚卷了起来，这样裤子就很合身了。有一顶可以遮住她粉色头发的帽子，还有能遮挡她面部的医用口罩。小田把一张身份牌贴在V上衣前面的口袋上，退后一步看了看她。

“这样应该可以了，”小田叹了口气，“应该没有人会注意到你是外国人，除非他们多看你几眼。”

“五郎在哪？”她问。

“他来不了，所以他派了我过来，”小田拔出枪走到门口，从角落里小心地向外张望，“我杀了看守你的人，暂时把尸体藏了起来，应该没有暴露。但这维持不了太久，我们必须快点走了。”

V走到了小田身边，“我需要做什么？”

小田看向她，“跟紧我，别说话。别发出任何声音，照我的行动来。如果不得不战斗，我来处理。你没接受过训练，也没多少战斗技巧。”

V点头，“我明白了。”

他们走到了走廊里。小田又扫描了一遍这片区域，没有发现什么新东西。走廊尽头有双扇门，小田轻轻打开了门。他朝外看了一眼，推开一道恰好能让他们两人通过的缝隙，又悄悄关上了门。

不远处有一个护士站。几位护士坐在周围，专心做着手头的工作。她们一直都在埋头做事，直到小田和V走过。

“嗨，”其中一位护士叫住了V，“17号房的病人按了呼叫灯，你能去看看他吗？”

“她在协助我，”小田的声音穿过面罩传来，带着笃定的意味。护士叹了口气，耸了耸肩，继续她的工作。

他们在医院里穿行时，人变得越来越多。在人群中穿梭时，V像小田指示的那样紧紧跟着他。他们飞奔下楼梯，终于到达医院大厅时，小田一把抓住了V，把她拉到一根柱子后面。

一群武装到牙齿的荒坂士兵涌进了大厅。

“如果他们看到我，就会马上认出我，小田在V耳边轻声说道，“我不该在这里，他们会知道的。我们一定不能被发现。”

他转过头，眼睛闪过亮光的同时黑掉了附近的摄像头。

“你必须先走。你做了伪装，他们不会拦住你的，”小田说，“我跟着你会容易一些。”

V深吸了一口气，“好吧，我可以的。”

小田挤了一下眼睛，“别让我们两个都被弄死了。出了大楼后直接左转，墙边有一个小房间。在那里等我。”

V从柱子后面走了出来，努力让自己看起来泰然自若，就好像知道要去哪里一样。荒坂守卫看着就像巨兽，全服武装后体型几乎是她的两倍。他们在用日语聊天，V懒得听他们在说什么，就没有打开翻译器。她只想从他们身边快步走过。

V经过守卫身边时，他们看都没看她一眼，她不禁松了口气。外面很冷，她瑟瑟发抖地躲进了墙边的小房间。

几分钟像几小时一样漫长，小田突然出现在了约定的地点，就好像他一直都在那里一样。

“我们必须得走了，我在叫车。”

车漂移了过来，V和小田上了车。车上的皮质座椅很凉，冻得她的腿直发麻。小田踩下油门时，轮胎打滑的声音很大，他们飞一样地冲了出去。

“我们要回荒坂三郎的宅邸吗？”V问，揉了揉自己的手臂。

“不，”小田取下了头盔，紧盯着前方的路。

“回五郎的公寓？”

“不。”

“那我们到底要去哪？”V咬着牙说，“你要把我带去某个地方杀掉？”

小田嘴角一撇，视线移到了V身上，“我刚刚救了你的命。”

“我在医院里时，他们给我的胳膊做了手术。”

“哦？那其他手术呢？也是为了你的胳膊做的吗？”

V眨了眨眼，“我……我不知道。”

“你在被一点一点地改造成一把武器。你很幸运，我来得早，及时救下了你。不用把你从手术台上拽下来，再把你身上的刀口缝起来。”他坏笑了一下，“我的针线活很烂。”

V生气地问，“到底他妈发生什么事了？”

“我解释不清，也远超出你现在能理解的。”小田猛踩下油门，想都不想地直接冲过了红灯。“我只会告诉你你现在必须知道的事情。我是你的盟友，现在要带你去一个安全的地方。原梢惠很安全，竹村他……不太安全，但他能保护自己。”

“为什么竹村不安全？”

“荒坂内部的平衡又被打破了，而他又一次参与其中。”

竹村五郎坐在荒坂三郎，这个他曾经最崇敬的人对面。现在，他仔细审视着这个男人，看出了一些不对劲的事情。

他比竹村记忆中脸色苍白一些，眉梢处有一层粘稠的汗珠。他的黑眼圈很重，眼睛又太过明亮。竹村知道面前的男人是荒坂三郎，但此刻他只看到了荒坂赖宣。荒坂赖宣的偏执，恐惧，失控……

“芯片在哪？”荒坂三郎问。竹村取出装有军用科技黑客的灵魂印迹的芯片，把它顺着地板滑了过去。

荒坂三郎捡起芯片，拿在手里看了看，把它折成了两半。

他回头看向竹村，“其他芯片呢？”

竹村没有装作不知情，“不在我身上。”

荒坂三郎摇头说道，“脱离公司的那段时间改变了你，竹村，你变成了一个完全不同的人。即使是我，你的老朋友，都有些不认识你了。”

竹村转头望向一边，“我承认我是变了一些，但我的忠诚始终如一。我会永远忠于荒坂。”

“但你却一直在逃避责任，还背叛、欺骗了你的主人，”荒坂三郎皱眉道，“对宅邸的那次袭击是我的主意。我故意制造了漏洞，让敌人有机可乘。我想试探一下那个女孩的能力。然而我看到你更关心她的安危，而不是你负责保护的人的安全。”

“神舆的那次试探是为了证实我的猜测，也是给你一次赎罪的机会，”他摇了摇头，厌恶地说道，“你却在我眼皮底下偷东西，你早就计划好了要欺骗我，甚至把一个年轻实习生也拉下了水。我还看到，在我有机会审问她之前，那个实习生已经被人救走了。”荒坂三郎挑眉，“又一次背叛。”

竹村什么都没有说。说什么都是多余的，直接否认荒坂三郎的指控无疑是愚蠢的行为。荒坂三郎总是知道真相。

“一次背叛接着一次背叛，我总是把你想成一个更好的人，”荒坂三郎轻叹口气，“难得我看错一次人。但还会有更多次，对吗？”

竹村抬起了头。

“你向我的竞争对手泄露了机密，你在谋划着摧毁拯救了你的公司。”

竹村连连摇头，“我是犯了一些错，但我从没泄露过公司的机密。”

“你嘴里说出来的话不重要，”荒坂三郎摆了摆手，“我会让'灵魂杀手'处理你，再从你的尸体上收集信息。”

“父亲，”荒坂华子的声音如鞭子般划开房间里的空气。看到荒坂华子进来，荒坂三郎居然很惊讶。“竹村说的是事实，”荒坂华子说。

“我的女儿，”荒坂三郎的声音很轻，“你不知道这些虚伪小人的手段，他们嘴里满是甜美的谎言，让你轻易就相信了他们。”

“竹村不是这样的人，”荒坂华子说，“他是您的朋友。”

“他偷了我的东西，”荒坂三郎的声音又变得冷酷，“他早就打算欺骗我。”

“是的，”荒坂华子点头，“他偷了V和强尼·银手的灵魂印迹，但从来没向其他公司泄露过机密。”

“他是说了一个谎，但另一个呢?”荒坂三郎摇着头说，“你什么都不知道。”

“我知道，父亲，”荒坂华子说，“没有什么内奸，也没有人泄露机密。您自己说的，您在整个系统里制造了薄弱之处。如果真的有信息被泄露了，只能是因为这些薄弱点。”

荒坂三郎沉默了很久。

“我身边都是图谋不轨的人，”他厉声说道，“我以为你会和你哥哥不一样。也许有你的时候我已经太老了，只能结出‘烂掉的果实’。”

“父亲，拜托，”荒坂华子恳求道，“我很担心您，您必须反思一下你最近的感受。为什么之前对你忠心耿耿的人，会在你最有权势的时候背叛你？我为什么要背叛我的父亲？”

“我不能说我我知道叛徒的心思，”荒坂三郎抬手的同时，涌入房间的士兵纷纷举起了枪。荒坂华子的卫兵向前走了几步，他们也拔出了枪。

“求您了，父亲，求您听我说。”

荒坂三郎站了起来，他的手握了一下“觉”，那把他始终带在身边的武士刀。和田功向前一步，手搭在荒坂三郎肩上。他悄声说了句什么，荒坂三郎微微颔首，然后一言不发地离开了房间。

竹村也站了起来，“华子小姐，我想您该离开了。”

竹村刚握住枪，枪声就响了起来。他把荒坂华子推倒在地，给她挡枪的同时，从外套里拔出了自己的枪。荒坂三郎和荒坂华子的卫兵互相朝对方开火，响声如雷鸣般想起。火药味和烟味充满了整个房间。

竹村抓住荒坂华子的胳膊，把她拉了起来。他向附近一位荒坂三郎的卫兵开了一枪，卫兵立即闷哼一声倒地。当他把荒坂华子从房间里拖出来时，一颗子弹擦伤了他的手臂。

“我们得走了，”他气喘吁吁地说，荒坂华子仰头看向他。

“我的一生几乎都在这里度过，”她的声音在颤抖，“在今天之前，我从没在这里遇到过任何危险。”

“我很抱歉，华子小姐，”竹村摇了摇头，“我本希望荒坂大人还有一丝理智，还会听你的话。”

“我也希望如此，”荒坂华子站了起来，她紧抓着竹村的手臂以保持平衡，“但眼下我需要时间去思考接下来该做什么，我们必须去见小田。”

“我前一阵刚和他通了话，”竹村带华子走到外面，找到了一辆车。整个庄园里枪声仍此起彼伏，“他已经安排了一个安全屋，也应该已经和V还有原梢惠在那里汇合了。”

竹村打开车门时，荒坂华子用颤抖地手抚平了裙子，“我相信小田的判断。”

“我也是。”

竹村坐进车，把车开了出来。荒坂华子坐在后座，紧紧握着门把手。

“我们必须讨论如何使V恢复到她的正常状态，这可能需要她的帮助，”荒坂华子朝窗外看了看，没看到有人跟踪，“我也许能找到一位不为我父亲效力的灵魂印迹医生。”

“安德斯·赫尔曼怎么样？”

荒坂华子连连摇头，“赫尔曼一直受恐惧支配，我父亲很了解他。他不会和我父亲作对的。”

竹村抿紧了嘴唇，“我也可以变得令人生畏。”

“但不会像我父亲那么可怕，”荒坂华子说，“你很清楚这一点，竹村。你亲眼见证过。”

竹村叹了口气，“您说得对。”

“我们还必须考虑哪里最安全，”她看了他一眼，“也许最好还是回到夜之城。”

竹村有些惊讶，“您确定吗？”

“我还在考虑，但这似乎是一个很不错的主意。荒坂对夜之城的控制很弱，说不定那边还有V可以动用的关系。”

“已经过去很多年了，华子小姐，”竹村提醒了她，“一切都改变了。”

“是的，但这也许反而对我们有利，”荒坂华子再次看向窗外，思考时金色手指搭上嘴唇，“如果我父亲能在夜之城被扳倒一次，那我们肯定还能再来一次。”

（未完待续）


End file.
